City of Delusion
by TheStormyWeather
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Un jeune mannequin à qui tout sourit...ou presque.Un autre mannequin, tout aussi célèbre et connu que le premier.Un assistant photographe. Quand les coulisses de la mode deviennent un champ de bataille amoureux.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma nouvelle fiction...  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je l'écris en parallèle avec Piece by Piece, les postages risquent donc d'être irréguliers  
Tom n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre, mais il fera partie de la fiction. Plus tard.

Merci pour toutes les reviews sur mon autre fiction ) Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Suite d'un hôtel de luxe, plein centre de Paris. C'est le matin et l'aube claire pénètre à travers les hautes fenêtres de type renaissance qui ornent le mur de la chambre, déposant des ombres sur le parquet en chêne.

Une toile blanche est tendue au milieu de la pièce et devant elle, un jeune homme prend des poses de plus en plus sensuelles.  
_Les photos défilent, tout comme ses tenues_.

Ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux teint en noir, s'appelle Bill. _Bill K_.  
Et il est mannequin. Mais pas n'importe quel mannequin…« **Une dernière Bill** ». Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir exaspéré avant d'afficher un sourire éclatant._Un dernier effort après c'est finit_.

«** C'est bon, on fait une pause** »

A peine les mots ont t'ils été prononcée que le jeune brun se précipite sur le fauteuil en cuir qui lui fait face.  
Il est exténué, et jette sans ménagement la veste Chanel pour homme qu'il portait encore quelques instants auparavant : le photoshoot durait déjà depuis plus de deux heures, et sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites.

Un sourire mauvais s'étale alors sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçoit une assistante se faufiler discrètement dans la pièce.  
« **Ramène moi une bouteille d'eau fraîche Julia. Et vite** »

En lui jetant un regard méprisant, celle-ci se mit donc à la recherche de cette _foutu_ bouteille. Car même si elle était excédée par le comportement capricieux de Bill, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

(…)

En effet, Bill n'était pas un mannequin parmi tant d'autre. Et si il se permettait ce type d'attitude, _c'est qu'il le pouvait bien_.  
Il était l'un des mannequins les plus demandés du moment.

Les podiums de Milan, Paris, et Londres n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui.

Alors elle s'exécuta et il récupéra d'une main agile et parfaitement manucuré, la _précieuse_ bouteille d'eau glacée.

Tout en l'ouvrant, il se surprit à sourire en pensant aux photos qu'il était en train de faire.  
Celles-ci constitueraient un dossier spécial dans le prochain numéro du célèbre magazine « Vogue ».  
Une consécration supplémentaire pour le mannequin qu'il était.

Depuis le début de sa carrière, il y avait de ça un peu plus de deux ans, beaucoup de chose avaient changés dans la vie du jeune homme.

Il n'avait que 17 ans lorsqu'il fut repéré par la directrice d'un agence de mannequin à Berlin. _Casting sauvage_.

Il commença alors par quelques photos pour une nouvelle marque de vêtement pour homme. Marque dont il devint rapidement l'égérie.

Puis, alors que la ligne de vêtement connaissait un succès de plus en plus important, on commença à s'intéresser à lui.  
A son corps gracile mais si fragile. _A son visage aux traits si féminins_. A ses yeux si sombres et à ses lèvres rouges vifs si charnues.

Oui, il possédait un physique avantageux. _Il le savait_. Et les organisateurs de défilée ne tardèrent pas à le remarquer également…

Son air rêveur ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il dû retourner au maquillage, pour effectuer les dernières retouches avant la reprise du photoshoot.

(…)

« **Voilà tu es prêt Billou !** ».Kate. Sa maquilleuse depuis maintenant un an. Il lui sourit à travers le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Parmi toutes les personnes avec lesquels il devait travailler, Kate était sans nul doute celle qu'il était le plus heureux de retrouver chaque matin. _Sa préférée_.

Du haut de ses trente ans, elle avait sût dompter le caractère impétueux du jeune homme. Elle était une des seuls à ne pas céder à tous ses caprices. Elle lui posait des limites et l'aider à garder les pieds sur terre.

Au fond, Bill lui en était reconnaissant et le temps aidant, une amitié sincère s'était instaurée entre eux. Ne pouvant voir sa famille et ses amis autant qu'il le souhaitait, à cause de son emploi du temps surchargé, Bill trouvait en la jeune fille, une oreille attentive et un réconfort certain.

(…)

Le photoshoot se poursuivit toute la journée, amenant le groupe à se déplacer dans toute la capitale.

Ainsi, lorsque en début de soirée, son taxi le déposa en bas de son hôtel, Bill sortit de la voiture avec les traits tirés et la tête lourde.  
Il ne rêvait alors que d'un bon bain chaud remplie de mousse, dans lequel il pourrait détendre ses muscles courbaturés.

Mais tout en réfléchissant au repas qu'il allait se faire servir dans sa suite, il ne vit pas le jeune homme brun qui semblait l'attendre, assis dans un des confortables canapés du hall d'entrée. « **Bill ? **»

Quand celui-ci daigna enfin lever les yeux, son visage s'éclaira. Il se précipita alors dans les bras du jeune homme, son sac blanc tombant lourdement à ses pieds.

«** Enzo, tu as pû venir !** ». Tout en nichant sa tête dans son cou, il respira fort l'odeur de son parfum, cette fragrance qu'il aimait tant. _Et qui le rendait complètement fou_.

Car oui, Bill était amoureux. _Foutrement amoureux même_, de ce jeune homme qui lui caressait tendrement le dos, tout en lui déposant un baiser papillon sur le nez.


	2. Chapter 2

Enzo. Ce prénom résonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Bill.

Ce jeune homme brun d'origine japonaise était son petit ami depuis un peu plus d'un an. Enfin, « _petit ami_ »… ce mot avait un goût amer pour Bill.

Tout en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, il se rappela des circonstances de leur rencontre. Elle avait eu lieu lors de son premier grand défilé. _Un défilé pour Christian Dior_. Il était alors considéré comme un mannequin débutant, alors que Enzo était un des mannequins les plus célèbres de la maison de haute couture.

Ce jeune homme de 22 ans avait un charisme étonnant et dégageait une sensualité exacerbée.

Ainsi lorsque Bill l'avait croisé dans les coulisses de ce fameux défilé, il n'avait pût s'empêcher d'être attiré par son corps longiligne mais légèrement musclé. Par ses cheveux d'un _noir jais_ étincelant sous la lumière cru des néons. Et par ses _yeux charbonneux_ surplombées de longs cils recourbés.

De se démarche chaloupée, le jeune homme avait alors franchi la porte d'une loge estampillé « Private » et Bill avait alors compris qu'il n'était pas un simple mannequin. En effet, peu d'entre eux pouvaient se vanter de posséder une loge privée.

Bill était alors retourné dans sa propre loge. Loge qui était quant à elle, collective.

Flash Back.

Une série de miroirs entourés de petits spots ornaient les murs de la pièce. Devant chaque d'eux se tenait un mannequin, une serviette en papier autour du cou.

Les maquilleuses s'affairaient autour de ces jeunes hommes : les pinceaux voletaient promptement autour de leurs pommettes, leurs yeux fermés étaient surlignés de khôl, tandis que leurs bouches entrouverts semblaient attendre la pose d'une dernière couche de gloss.

Au centre de la salle trônait une rangée de portant de vêtements, au milieu desquels s'affairait une armada d'assistance, cherchant, choisissant ou simplement reposant une des tenues qu'ils porteraient plus tard dans la soirée.

Puis au fond de la pièce, derrière des paravents, les premiers mannequins à défiler étaient déjà en train de s'habiller.

Les couturiers papillonnaient autour d'eux, vérifiant les moindres plis, effectuant les dernières retouches, une aiguille entre les dents et un mètre autour du cou.

Bill profita alors de sa séance de maquillage pour demander discrètement « **Qui occupe la loge privée du bout du couloir ?** »

Sa maquilleuse avait alors sourit. Et le mannequin assis à sa droite avait répliqué « **Tu est nouveau toi hein ?** »

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et il n'avait pas répondu. C'est alors qu'une voix s'était élevé derrière lui « **Si tu veux une réponse à ta question, demande lui toi-même. Et amène lui ça, moi je n'ai pas le temps**. » Une des couturiers lui avait alors tendu un paquet de cigarettes, avant de rajouter avec un rire moqueur « **Tu sais où le trouver n'est-ce pas ? **»

Honteux de donner ainsi l'impression d'être obnubilé par cet homme, il était sorti de la pièce sans attendre.

Mais tout en avançant vers la fameuse loge, la colère qu'il avait pût ressentir quelques minutes plus tôt à être ainsi humilié, disparu.

Ne restait plus que le stress. Qui lui tordait le ventre et faisait battre son cœur tandis qu'il avançait à pas feutrés sur la moquette du couloir.

Il toqua rapidement à la porte. « **Entrez** ». Sa voix était grave et assuré.

Bill s'avança alors, jetant machinalement un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une grande pièce dépouillée aux murs blancs. Les seules touches de couleur provenaient du canapé en cuir noir qui se trouvait à sa droite, et du bouquet de rose rouge qui était posé sur une table basse en verre.

Le mystérieux mannequin était assis devant une coiffeuse. Une grande trousse de maquillage était posée devant lui, et Bill pouvait voir son visage à moitié maquillé à travers la glace qui lui faisait face.

Il lui demanda alors la raison de sa visite. « **Un paquet de cigarette. Pour to...vous** » Bill était mal à l'aise et lui tendit le paquet d'un main tremblante.

« **Merci** ». Le jeune homme sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Puis tout en soufflant sa fumée au visage de Bill, il ajouta « J**e ne savais pas qu'ils avaient engagé un nouvel assistant **». Assistant. A ses mots Bill se figea.

Dans quelques heures, il défilerait à ses côtés et lui le prenait pour un… Blessé dans son orgueil, il tourna les talons.

Mais lorsqu'il claqua la porte, il entendit distinctement « Au fait, je m'appelle Enzo ». Enzo. Ce prénom s'encra dans sa tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa loge.

Fin du Flash Back.

Sortant de ses pensées, Bill sentit une main frôler délicatement sa hanche. « **Viens **». Il ramassa son sac avant d'entraîner Enzo vers les ascenseurs.

Entremêlant ses longs doigts aux siens, il pensa avec délice à ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'ils sortiraient de cette _putain_ de cabine.  
Enzo. Lui. _Seuls_. Enfin.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Semaine qu'Enzo avait passé à Milan, tandis qu'il enchaînait les photoshoots en Allemagne et plus récemment à Paris.

Depuis 2 jours il dormait dans ce luxueux hôtel parisien. _2 jours qu'il espérait l'arrivée d'Enzo_. 2 jours qu'il rêvait de sentir à nouveau sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent enfin. Fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de sa carte magnétique, Bill s'arrêta devant sa chambre. Enzo attendait à ses cotés, le couvrant d'un regard brûlant. _Envie_.

Bill frémit et ouvrit rapidement la porte sa suite, lâchant son sac au sol, avant de plaquer Enzo contre le mur. Collant son corps au sien.

Il se contenta tout d'abord d'écouter les battements du cœur de son amant résonner contre son torse. Détaillant du regard le visage adoré. Avant d'en retraces les contours du bout des doigts. _Passion_.

Enzo souriait. Puis il frémit en sentait Bill retirer ses longs doigts, les remplaçant par ses lèvres mutines. Des lèvres qui descendaient le long de sa mâchoire, avant d'aller délicatement se poser sur son cou. _Oui, tout n'était que douceur dans la pénombre de cette suite_.

Puis peu à peu, les baisers se firent plus pressant. Bill mordillait à présent le cou d'Enzo. _Désir_.

Celui-ci, sortant de sa torpeur, défit rapidement les boutons en nacre de la chemise noire de Bill. La laissant tomber au sol avant de s'attaquer à ses épaules. _Baisers mouillés_.

Son pull rejoignit bientôt la chemise noire au sol. Et Bill continuait à, lui parsemer le visage de baisers légers._Aime moi_.

Accélération. Enzo poussa le corps frêle de Bill contre le lit qui se tenait derrière lui.

Les yeux brillants, le jeune androgyne s'enfonça dans la couette blanche immaculée. Frémissant en sentant le corps d'Enzo le recouvrir. Ses mains lui caressant le ventre avant de se poser sur ses joues. _J'ai besoin de toi_.

Alors leur corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres fusionnant dans une première étreinte. _Ne me laisse pas comme ça_.

(…)

Haletant, Bill vint se coller contre le torse encore moite d'Enzo. Enlaçant ses jambes aux siennes, avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Envie d'un accord parfait. _Encore une fois_.

Puis avant de fermer les yeux, blottit au chaud sous les draps, il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres endormies de son amant. Une demande silencieuse. _Aime moi encore un peu_.


	3. Chapter 3

Hum, voilà le nouveau chapitre, pour mes quelques lectrices. Les mises à jours sont très espacées les une des autres, je m'en excuse, mais cette fiction est plus longue à écrire pour moi, que les autres. Désolée. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour se lève, et la lueur du petit matin inonde la chambre. _Sur le lit, deux corps enlacés_.

L'un d'eux se réveille, ébloui par cette soudaine clarté. Puis, tout en se frottant les yeux, il repousse le corps qui s'était allongé sur lui au cours de la nuit, et soulève les draps de soie rouges afin de s'extirper du lit. Il attrape son portable, enfoui dans la poche arrière de son jean échoué au sol. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil machinal à l'heure, il se dirige nonchalamment vers la salle de bain, ses pieds moites glissant sur le parquet ciré.

Bill, réveillé par le bruit, ouvre difficilement les yeux. Sa main tâtonne le matelas, cherchant la chaleur rassurante du corps d'Enzo. Ne trouvant que du vide, il l'appelle alors. La porte de la salle d'eau claque. _Pour seule réponse_.

Le jeune brun soupire. Il détestait lorsqu'Enzo le laissait ainsi, seul entre des draps devenus glacés.Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé de l'accompagner sous la douche. En fait, il ne lui avait rien dit du tout.

'Il n'a peut être pas besoin de toi' dit une voix dans sa tête.

Son ventre se tordit douloureusement à cette pensée. Pensée qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'Enzo oubliait de l'appeler alors qu'il l'avait promis, qu'il arrivait en retard à un de leurs rendez-vous. Ou qu'il n'y venait carrément pas du tout.

Depuis un an qu'ils baisaient ensemble, il aurait dû comprendre son caractère instable. Il aurait dû comprendre et ne pas s'attacher ainsi a lui...

Flash Back.

Des ombres se dessinent sur les murs. La musique résonne dans sa tête. Bill se trouve derrière le podium et seule une fine cloison le sépare des spectateurs. Dans quelques minutes ce sera à lui, il défilera pour la dernière fois. Il se sent un peu nerveux mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il a enduré tout à l'heure, lors de son premier passage sous la lumière des projecteurs. Il avait alors crût que ses jambes ne seraient pas assez fortes pour le porter jusqu'au bout.

Un dernier mannequin passe devant lui, est un assistant muni d'une oreillette lui fait signe de se rapprocher. Esquissant un mouvement pour enlever une poussière invisible sur sa veste, il s'avance.

C'est alors qu'il le voit. _Enzo_. Adossé au mur, dans son costume trois-pièces noir, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. _Bill se demande alors s'il l'a reconnu_. Et c'est le rouge aux joues qu'il s'élance sur le podium, faisant une nouvelle fois face aux regards critiques des personnes constituant l'assemblée.

Mais une fois le premier pied posé sur le sol de la scène, il oublie tout. Ses yeux. _Son regard_. Sa bouche. Et il se laisse griser par les crépitements incessants des flashs des photographes.

Bill se faufile dans les couloirs. Son dernier tour passé, il cherche à rejoindre rapidement sa loge, espérant pouvoir bénéficier de quelques minutes de calme avant que toute l'équipe qui organisait le défilé arrive, voulant célébrer leur réussite autour d'une coupe de champagne.

De toute façon, une réception avait été organisée dans un restaurant branché du centre ville. Le rendez vous est fixé dans quelques heures, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y aller. Pas question de recroiser Enzo en se faisant humilier par ses « collègues ». Tant pis, il se contenterait d'une soirée DVD.

Il arrive finalement devant la loge. La porte est entrouverte mais il n'y a encore personne. Il en profite pour saisir son sac a dos, en extirpant rapidement un jean et un pull. C'est alors qu'il remarque un petit bout de papier au sol. Curieux, il le saisit de sa seule main vacante. « _Merci pour les clopes. Pour un assistant, tu fais assez bien le mannequin. Je serais à l'after. Enzo_. »

Etonné, Bill haussa le sourcil. Enzo lui avait laissé un mot ? Et d'après les quelques lignes qu'il avait lu, il semblait espérer le recroiser ce soir. Il fut tout d'un coup beaucoup plus joyeux, et sa soirée DVD lui parut soudain plus fade qu'il ne l'aurait cru quelques minutes auparavant.

1h30 plus tard.

Bill avait finalement décidé d'aller à l'after. Il avait beaucoup hésité mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté : il voulait en savoir plus sur Enzo. Il s'était donc préparé avec minutie, optant finalement pour une chemise blanche accompagné d'une veste grise chinée. Un slim noir complétait le tout. Ses cheveux étaient lissés et il s'était maquillé avec soin.

Et en se voyant dans la glace de l'entrée, il n'avait put réprimer un petit rire. _Il était beau, et il savait qu'il avait fait ça pour lui_. Pour Enzo.  
'Tu est ridicule'. Tant pis, ce soir il avait envie de flirter un peu.

Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à trouver le jeune asiatique parmi la foule. Lui n'avait pas fait de grands efforts vestimentaires, se contentant sans mal d'un jean vintage et d'une chemise blanche Kenzo. Mais Bill le trouvait toujours aussi magnifique. _Il semblait rayonner_.

Il s'était alors avancé, un verre à la main. Enzo l'avait détaillé d'un regard appréciateur, avant de lui sourire. Bill s'était alors demander s'il avait eu raison de venir. Mais Enzo l'avait tout de suite mit à l'aise, le félicitant pour sa prestation, avant de le présenter aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Ils avaient finalement passé une grande partie de la soirée ensemble, parlant de chose et d'autre entre deux petits fours. Enzo se révélant être très éloigné du personnage superficiel que Bill avait imaginé. Après de brillantes études en droit à la prestigieuse université de Todai, Enzo s'était présenté dans une agence pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Il avait alors été repéré par un célèbre couturier pour représenter sa nouvelle collection. Les choses s'étaient alors accéléré, et Enzo avait dût mettre sa carrière de futur avocat entre parenthèses. Bill s'était alors sentit mal à l'aise de l'avoir aussi mal jugé.

A la fin de la soirée, Enzo l'avait raccompagné à son hôtel et lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'il espérait le revoir, avant de lui tendre sa carte de visite. « **N'hésite pas à m'appeler** ». Puis il était remonté dans le taxi, laissant un Bill quelque peu hébété sur le bord du trottoir.

Fin du Flash Back.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Bill n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir de nouveau, et il sursauta en apercevant Enzo traverser la chambre en direction de sa penderie.« **Je t'emprunte deux trois trucs, j'ai rendez vous avec mon manager dans une heure. Je dois y aller** ». Les mots claquent dans l'air. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une hésitation dans sa voix.

« **Mais tu...tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ?** ». Bill était désemparé. Il n'avait pas de photoshoot ce jour-là et il avait prévu de visiter la ville avec Enzo. Ils venaient tout les deux régulièrement dans la capitale, mais les photos et les rendez-vous s'enchaînaient si rapidement, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, ne serait-ce que le temps d'aller voir la tour Eiffel.Il aurait donc voulu découvrir tout cela avec lui. Comme un couple normal.

'Un couple que vous n'êtes pas'. La petite voix était revenue.

« **Non désolé, je prends mon avion pour Londres en fin d'après midi, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps** ». Il repartait donc. Bill avait l'impression que l'odeur de son parfum et les marques de ses doigts sur son corps s'effaçaient déjà. Tout lui échappait.

« **Je t'appelle quand j'arrive ok ?** ». Enzo avait fini de s'habiller et après un dernier baiser léger, il partit en claquant la porte. Baiser d'adieu.

Bill lui ne bougeait toujours pas. Une fois de plus, Enzo s'était échappé. _Et il n'avait pas sût le retenir_. Il était parti, et dieu sait quand ils se reverraient. Entre deux avions ? Deux photoshoots ? Dans les coulisses d'un défilé ? Cette incertitude le tuait.

«**Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps** ». Menteur. Lui n'hésitait jamais à annuler un rendez vous avec son manager ou un déjeuner d'affaire, pour pouvoir rester quelques heures supplémentaires dans ses bras. Mais à sa connaissance, Enzo n'avait encore jamais fait de même.

Il se sentit alors très en colère. _En colère contre Enzo, mais également contre lui-même_. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible face à cet homme qui le rendait complètement dépendant de sa peau, de sa bouche, et de ses baisers.

_Dépendant_. Oui il était vraiment dépendant d'Enzo. 'Et c'était vraiment la merde', se dit t'il en frappant avec rage un des coussins rouges abandonnés au bout du lit. _Abandonné_. Tout comme lui.


	4. Chapter 4

4 jours plus tard

Les roues de l'appareil se rapprochent peu à peu de la piste goudronnée. Et les dernières recommandations de l'hôtesse de l'air, tirent Bill de sa somnolence : d'un œil fatigué, il fixe le soleil rougeâtre qui se dessine à l'horizon.

C'est la fin de l'après midi et il est de retour dans sa ville, Berlin.

A travers l'épais hublot à double vitrage, il peut voir le sol défiler à toute allure, les pneus crissant au contact de l'asphalte. Le jeune androgyne ne peut alors s'empêcher de serrer compulsivement les accoudoirs de son siège : les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent tandis qu'il enfonce ses longs ongles dans le tissu.

…

Après avoir attendu plus d'un quart d'heure l'arrivée de ses imposantes valises Lancel, Bill était finalement assis sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi. A ses côtes, Kate était suspendue à son cellulaire : elle était en plein conversation avec son manager, notant fébrilement les prochains rendez- vous du jeune homme sur un calepin de cuir noir.

En entendant le crissement de la mine de crayon sur les feuilles blanches, Bill prit conscience qu'il n'était pas revenu à Berlin pour se reposer. A son niveau, quitter volontairement la scène quelques semaines, c'était prendre le risque à son retour, de se voir imposer un repos…forcé cette fois-ci.

A cette pensée, le jeune brun esquissa une grimace. Non, il ne voulait pas que toute cette effervescence autour de lui, retombe. Enchaîner les photos, les déplacements et les rendez vous, voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie, à présent. Et pour l'instant, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Toute en voyant défiler les abords de l'autoroute derrière les vitres teintées, ses pensées dévièrent vers la deuxième source de ses troubles. Elle tenait en quatre lettres. Enzo.

Bill s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège et ferma les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes : il ne dormait plus très bien, passant de longues heures allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, laissant son esprit dériver jusqu'au petit matin.

La plupart du temps, ses réflexions étaient tournées vers le jeune japonais. Comme promis, celui-ci l'avait contacté lors de son arrivée à Londres. Au son de sa voix, Bill avait alors deviné qu'il était nerveux et agacé. Une impression qui s'était rapidement confirmée.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Enzo ne s'était pas excusé pour son départ précipité. Préférant se plaindre de la qualité de son vol 'Je n'ai rien pût avaler. Le plateau repas était immangeable. Le riz était froid, collant et sans aucun goût', ou encore du standing de son hôtel 'Même pas un balcon pour fumer une clope tranquille. Et je ne te parle même pas du room service '.

Excédé par son comportement, Bill avait préféré écourter la conversation. Quelques minutes de plus, et il n'aurait pas pût s'empêcher de lui raccrocher au nez.

En repensant à cette discussion, Bill se demanda avec une certaine amertume, ce qu'il restait de l'Enzo qu'il avait connu. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et une pointe de nostalgie l'envahit.

Flash Back

Deux mois ont passés depuis le fameux after-show. Et Bill détient toujours la carte de visite d'Enzo.

Ce soir-là, en revenant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et après s'être confortablement installé sur son lit king size, il avait longuement observé le petit bout de carton, jusqu'à mémoriser parfaitement le numéro du jeune japonais.

Quelque peu chamboulé par cette rencontre imprévu, Bill avait alors glissé la carte dans son portefeuille, se promettant de la ressortir lors de son prochain séjour dans la capitale.

Puis les jours passants, son quotidien chargé l'avait rattrapé, et le souvenir de cette rencontre s'était quelque peu atténué dans son esprit.

Mais ce soir, le jeune androgyne était de retour à Paris pour quelques jours. Quatre au maximum, et il était bien décidé à profiter de ce passage éclair.

Collant son front moite contre la baie vitrée de sa chambre d'hôtel, il observa les lumières de la ville, apercevant au loin, la Tour Eiffel scintiller dans l'obscurité.

La Tour Eiffel. Le symbole même de Paris. Il se voyait encore passer devant elle en taxi lors de son dernier séjour. Il devait être 3h du matin, et il revenait de l'after avec Enzo. Le Champs de Mars était encore désert, et l'eau de la fontaine prenait une légère couleur argentée, reflétant le halo de la lune.

D'autres souvenirs de cette soirée lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Il se revoyait sourire devant la glace du hall d'entrée, avant de partir le rejoindre. Dévaler les marches en marbre du perron, et chercher un taxi, les mains moites. Il repensait à leur conversation animée. A son sens de l'humour.

Oui, il devait l'avouer, il avait passé une excellente soirée.

…

Lentement il s'éloigna de la vitre, se rapprochant du couvre lit crème, sur lequel il avait jeté avec une certaine négligence, son sac en cuir Longchamp. Il en ressortit rapidement son portefeuille, et récupéra la carte de visite d'Enzo.

Tout en passant son doigt sur la surface cartonné, il saisit son I-phone avec hésitation. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé le revoir. Entendre de nouveau son rire résonner dans l'air. Revoir ses adorables fossettes se creuser, lorsqu'il souriait. Et surtout, sentir une nouvelle fois sur son corps, la délicieuse brûlure que lui infligeait son regard.

Mais malgré tout ces arguments, il ne pouvait se résoudre à appuyer sur la petite touche verte. Et si Enzo ne se souvenait pas de lui ? La soirée remontait déjà à quelques mois, et il ne devait pas être le premier qu'il séduisait de son sourire charmeur. De quoi aurait-t-il l'air, s'il était désormais le seul à vouloir le revoir ? 'Tu auras l'air d'un parfait idiot'. Son ongle s'éloignait déjà de la petite touche.

Le cœur battant un peu plus fort, il s'installa sur le confortable fauteuil qui se tenait à l'angle de la pièce. Ses doigts le démangeaient, passant et repassant sur le clavier de son portable. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en l'appelant.

'Et peut être tout à gagner'. Après tout, c'était Enzo qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se revoient. Il ne faisait donc que répondre positivement à sa demande.

Ragaillardit par ses affirmations silencieuses, il consentit enfin à appuyer sur la touche «Appel ».

La tonalité retentie alors dans son oreille. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois … Et le répondeur s'enclencha. Le jeune androgyne ne pût retenir un soupir de déception. C'était une des rares fois où il prenait son courage à deux mains… A contre cœur, il raccrocha et enfouie sa tête entre ses mains, restant prostré dans cette position de longues minutes.

…

Deux heures avaient passés depuis l'appel raté. Passablement énervé par la situation, le jeune brun avait jugé préférable d'aller prendre l'air, et avait invité Kate à visiter « Paris by night ».

Il était maintenant 23H et ils se trouvaient dans un bar assez connu, en plein cœur de la ville, après avoir erré une petite demi-heure au bord des quais, observant les eaux calmes de la de Seine. Bill n'avait pas osé rappeler le jeune asiatique. Il ne voulait pas passer pour 'celui qui s'accroche'.

Il était à présent assis sur une banquette de cuir blanc, un verre de vodka orange à la main. Une douce musique d'ambiance était diffusée dans la salle, et tout en écoutant parler Kate, il se rendit compte que malgré un début assez chaotique, sa soirée ne s'était pas si mal finie.

Mais à l'instant même où il se faisait cette réflexion, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un appel. D'un numéro qui ne lui était pas inconnu… Dans un flash, Bill revit les 10 chiffres inscrits sur le petit carton. Les mêmes qui s'affichait à présent sur son écran. Il sentit un délicieux frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il décrocha «** Allô ?** ». « **Bill ?** ». La première réaction de celui-ci fut de se sentir flatté. Enzo se souvenait de lui. Mais rapidement, il s'interrogea sur le fait que le jeune asiatique sache que ce numéro lui appartenait. Il ne tarda pas à lui poser la question, voulant résoudre ce mystère.

Enzo émit un petit rire. « **Le monde de la mode est plutôt petit, tu sais. Et tu commence à être connu : beaucoup de personnes possèdent donc ton numéro et savent qui en est le propriétaire. Me renseigner n'a pas été très difficile. **»

Evidemment. Bill regretta immédiatement sa question : Enzo l'appelait, et lui s'arrêtait sur des broutilles. C'était le stress, il le savait. Voulant mettre un terme à cette situation inconfortable, il reprit la parole. « **Je suis heureux que tu m'ais rappelé** ». « **Je t'avais bien dit de me faire signe si jamais tu repassais par Paris** ».

La conversation s'engagea très facilement : Bill était beaucoup plus à l'aise, et commençait à pouvoir contrôler l'accélération brutale de son rythme cardiaque.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Enzo lui proposa de sortir en boite avec lui. Il devait rejoindre quelques amis au Queen, dans une heure.

Après une rapide concertation avec Kate, Bill accepta, le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait le revoir.

…

Peu avant minuit, un taxi le déposa au niveau des champs Elysées. Et après quelques minutes de marche, il atteignit enfin la boite de nuit devant laquelle Enzo devait l'attendre.

Il ressentait le froid mordant des nuits parisiennes. Le souffle glacé du vent s'infiltrait sous sa veste en cuir, qu'il resserra instinctivement autour de lui. Il chercha ensuite parmi la petite foule qui se pressait devant la porte d'entrée, une silhouette familière.

Il le vit alors, fumant nonchalamment, appuyé contre le mur. Quatre autres personnes étaient autour de lui, la fumée de leurs cigarettes s'élevant à travers la nuit glaciale.

A petites foulées, Bill les rejoignit et vit le regard d'Enzo s'éclairer lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Enzo le présenta rapidement à ses connaissances : il s'agissait de personnes qui travaillait dans son agence. Puis il lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Ils remontèrent la file d'attente et un simple signe de tête d'Enzo au videur suffit pour les faire entrer dans le saint de saint.

L'atmosphère étouffante et enfumée de la boite de nuit contrastait terriblement avec le froid de l'extérieur, et Bill abandonna rapidement sa veste sur une banquette.

Il arborait à présent une fine chemise noire, qui laissait apparaître au niveau de son aine, un tatouage étoilé. Il se l'était fait faire sur un coup de tête, pour fêter ses 17 ans. Son meilleur ami de l'époque l'avait accompagné, malgré ses protestations. Mais lorsqu'il avait senti l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa peau pour la première fois, il avait été soulagé de pouvoir serrer la main de quelqu'un. Pauvre Andy.

Cependant, il ne regrettait rien, même si cette étoile stratégiquement placée, posait quelques fois des problèmes aux photographes. C'est à ces moments-là qu'il bénissait l'existence des logiciels photos : un simple clic et son étoile disparaissait, pour le plus grand bonheur des magazines.

Mais ce soir, Bill avait voulu mettre son tatouage en valeur. Il voulait qu'Enzo le remarque. Bon nombre de ses ex trouvaient cette étoile terriblement sexy, et il n'hésitait jamais à en jouer.

La piste de danse était bondée, les corps se collant les uns aux autres. La lumière blanchâtre des spots se reflétait sur leurs vêtements, leurs peaux…et sur son visage. Enzo semblait attirer le moindre petit photon, et dans cette semi obscurité, Bill ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi séduisant.

Sa chevelure habilement décoiffée encadrait ses trains fins, et un trait de khôl soulignait ses prunelles sombres. Et le jeune androgyne ne pouvait de détacher ses yeux de son T-shirt blanc, tout droit sorti de la dernière collection de John Galliano, qui soulignait suggestivement ses formes parfaites.

A peine Enzo avait t'il posé un pied sur la piste que déjà, de nombreux regards convergèrent vers sa silhouette. Des regards envieux, admiratifs, blasés…et jaloux aussi. Le jeune asiatique semblait à peine le remarquer, et Bill comprit qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de déclencher de telles réactions.

Après tout, son visage était associé à bon nombre de publicités, sans compter les innombrables défilés auxquels il participait tout au cours de l'année.

Envahi d'un sentiment de fierté à l'idée d'être aperçu en train de l'accompagner, le jeune androgyne se laissa rapidement envahir par la musique, ondulant lascivement des hanches devant un Enzo médusé.

…

Les minutes défilaient, son pantalon taille basse glissant suggestivement au rythme de ses mouvements. Bill remarqua très vite le regard envieux, que posait Enzo sur la courbe de ses fesses.

Retenant un sourire satisfait, il continua de danser, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur son ventre. Enzo se tenait à présent collé contre son dos, bougeant son bassin au même rythme que le sien.

Bill fut prit d'un violent frisson. Enzo le rendait fou, et ses mains qui caressaient doucement sa peau sensible ne faisaient qu'accentuer son malaise. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Il continua alors à danser, se délectant en sentant la chaleur du corps d'Enzo contre ses reins.

Les vibrations de la musique se répercutaient dans tout son être, se mélangeant avec les battements affolés de son cœur. La chaleur due à la promiscuité de la pièce lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, et une fine goutte de sueur glissa sur sa nuque.

Il sentit alors des lèvres se poser contre son cou. Des lèvres humides. Celles d'Enzo. Son souffle s'accéléra tandis que le jeune asiatique accentuait ses baisers, mordillant par instant la peau rougie.

N'y tenant plus, Bill se retourna, et plaqua son corps contre celui de son futur amant. Sa bouche rouge cerise, se pressant contre celle du jeune homme.

Il sentit avec délectation Enzo répondre à son baiser, et poser précautionneusement ses mains contre son dos. Bill l'entoura alors de ses bras, lui caressant doucement la nuque, tout en gardant contact avec ses lèvres. Des lèvres chaudes et humides, dont Bill compris qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se passer, à présent…

Son ventre se tordit lorsqu'il réalisa que tout ceci était bien réel. Il avait rêvé de ce moment dès l'instant où il avait croisé le regard de braise d'Enzo, dans le couloir mal éclairé de ce défilé.

Et tandis qu'il continuait de mordiller avec douceur, la lèvre inférieur du jeune asiatique, un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : 'Enfin'.

Fin du Flash Back


	5. Chapter 5

Bill traîna avec une certaine difficulté sa dernière valise derrière son dos maigre, si maigre, les roulettes en plastiques poussiéreuses s'enfonçant dans la moquette épaisse rouge sang, de son couloir. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, et une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son dos, longeant sa colonne vertébrale presque visible, sous son T-shirt blanc transparent.

D'une main moite, il extirpa alors ses clés volumineuses de la poche arrière de son jean, le métal tintant contre l'argent massif de son bracelet. Un bracelet fait de mailles épaisses et entrecroisés, qu'Enzo lui avait ramené d'un voyage en Italie, il y avait de ça plusieurs mois. Le jeune mannequin ne le quittait presque jamais, et le laissait volontiers accroché à son poignet fin, aux cotés de sa montre Omega.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit alors lentement, dévoilant une entrée plongée dans la pénombre, les gonds en acier grinçant légèrement après de longues semaines d'inactivités. Bill se courba alors pour tirer ses volumineux bagages contre le parquet lustré du hall. L'air ambiant était imprégné d'une douce odeur d'eucalyptus, et le jeune brun remercia encore une fois la redoutable efficacité de sa femme de ménage.

Il s'avança alors vers le salon, se laissant tomber dans le moelleux canapé faisant face à la baie vitrée qui occupait la plus grande partie de sa façade. La nuit plongeait Berlin dans une parfaite obscurité, les lumières papillonnantes des phares de voitures se détachant sur cette toile sombre. Il profita alors de ce silence réconfortant, observant d'un œil fatigué le ballet nocturne de cette ville qu'il aime tant, et qui, il devait bien l'avouer, lui avait manqué ces derniers temps.

…

La vapeur d'eau s'échappant de la douche entrouverte, déposa une légère couche d'eau condensée sur le miroir de sa salle de bain, brouillant son image. Une serviette en éponge blanche autour des hanches, le jeune androgyne finissait de lisser méticuleusement sa chevelure sombre, avant d'appliquer délicatement une touche d'ombre à paupière noire sur ses yeux clos.

Ses longs cils fournis papillonnaient autour de ses jolis yeux chocolat, et après quelques coups de brosses mascarisés, il se décida enfin à sortir de la salle aux murs carrelés, s'avançant lentement en direction de son dressing. Et tout en triant d'un geste rapide les tenues susceptibles de trouver grâce à ses yeux, il réfléchit à la possibilité de rappeler Enzo.

Son amertume face à son comportement était toujours présente, tapie au creux de son cœur comme une mise en garde muette, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser leur relation s'effilocher de cette manière. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Il attrapa prestement un T-shirt Zadig&Voltaire blanc aux motifs rouges, le collant contre son torse filiforme pour mieux s'observer dans la glace, sous la lumière des petits projecteurs qui encadraient son reflet.

Ses jambes si fines semblaient prêtes à se briser à tout instant, et agacé, il s'empressa de les cacher dans un jean noir Diesel « Larkee » hors de prix, avant de se mettre à la recherche de son I-phone, sans nul doute perdu au fond de son sac à main mal rangé. Lorsque ses doigts agrippèrent enfin la surface lisse de l'appareil, il remarqua alors un appel en absence. Un appel provenant du portable d'Enzo.

Ses mains se firent fébriles, mais il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'appuyer sur la touche verte lui permettant de le recontacter. Il savait qu'il allait lui falloir à présent, mettre des limites aux agissements de son beau japonais. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à Enzo d'avoir autant d'emprise sur lui, sur sa peau et sur ses sentiments. Et même s'il était sans doute déjà trop tard pour redéfinir les limites de leur relation, il ne voulait pas baisser les bras.

…

La faible lueur des lampadaires éclairait l'asphalte brûlant, contre lequel cognaient les semelles en plastique de ses baskets blanches. D'un pas pressé, il poussa la lourde porte en verre de l'hôtel Radisson, s'engouffrant sous la chape de lumière provenant des lustres en cristal pendant au plafond tel des patins désarticulés. Ses pas résonnaient contre le marbre rosé, et après avoir ôté ses lunettes de soleil Gucci, il aperçut la silhouette d'Enzo, qui semble parler à un groom à l'uniforme bleu marine, portant des boutons de manchettes dorés.

Le jeune japonais se retourna quelques secondes plus tard, et Bill remarqua alors que ses cheveux mi-longs avaient pris une nouvelle teinte, arborant à présent un blond cendré des plus délicat. Remarquant son air surpris, Enzo s'avance vers lui, l'embrassant rapidement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il ne s'agit que d'une couleur provisoire, exigé par sa dernière campagne de publicité pour les produits cosmétiques Shiseido.

A demi rassuré, Bill attrapa alors quelques une de ces mèches folles entre ses doigts fins, avant d'esquisser un demi sourire. Il avait toujours aimé les cheveux lisses de son amant, des cheveux sombres, comme les siens. Laissant échapper un léger soupir, il se saisit de la main chaude d'Enzo, caressant sa paume lisse, avant de l'entraîner d'un pas léger vers l'entrée du restaurant de l'hôtel.

…

Les couverts en argent s'entrechoquaient contre la porcelaine des assiettes blanches au bord strié de bleu roi, alors que Bill et Enzo finissaient leur repas. Le jeune brun avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité, mais il n'oubliait pas la discussion qu'il s'était promit d'avoir avec Enzo. Et alors que les serveurs récupéraient leurs dernières assiettes, il profita de cette occasion pour poser sa main manucurée sur celle du jeune mannequin.

D'une légère pression, il tenta d'attirer son attention, et les pupilles marron de son amant se posent alors sur son visage poudré, s'attardant sur son regard charbonneux. « **Enzo…Hum, comment dire ça ? Ces derniers temps…Récemment, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, entre nous. Ce n'est qu'une impression, mais j'avoue qu'elle me met mal à l'aise. C'est une situation qui me pèse, et je…enfin, je…je voudrais en parler avec toi** ».

Durant son récit, Enzo ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais à présent, son regard fuyait celui de Bill, alors que ses doigts restent fermement liés aux siens. Le jeune brun avait sentit le dos de la main d'Enzo se tendre lors de ses premières paroles, mais il n'avait pas voulu faire machine arrière, et avait continué à débiter ces phrases assassines, son cœur battant un peu plus fort, sa gorge se serrant sur ses dernier mots.

« **Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le petit ami idéal, Bill. Et cette situation ne me rend pas plus heureux que toi, crois moi. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, et tu le sais. Tu sais comment fonctionne notre métier…tu sais les règles imposés par notre mode de vie** ». Ces quelques mots laissèrent Bill pétrifié, immobile sur sa chaise de style renaissance, ses pieds en bois doré, arc bouté contre le sol.

Notre mode de vie. Enzo ne voyait t'il donc en lui, que sa facette de jeune mannequin prometteur ? Apercevait t'il seulement l'homme sans paillette ni artefacts, qui se dessinait au loin, derrière les flash des photographes et des paparazzis ? Après tout, ils ne se voyaient que dans le cadre du leur métier, et ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de passer ne serait-ce qu'une semaine ensemble, au calme, loin de tout cette agitation médiatique qui rôdait autour d'eux, avide, se nourrissant de leur faiblesse, se gorgeant de leur fragilité offerte à la lumière des projecteurs.

Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, Bill s'était accommodé de cette situation, jugeant leur relation trop fragile, pour déjà, exiger un peu plus de temps de la part d'Enzo. Mais ses sentiments devenant grandissant pour le jeune japonais, il eu de plus en plus de mal à le laisser partir, observant les poing serrés, la porte de sa suite ou de son appartement, se refermer sur sa silhouette, lui laissant comme un goût d'inachevé sur les lèvres.

Il avait donc espérer, qu'Enzo le rassure, lui démontrant à demi-mot qu'il croyait à leur avenir commun, et qu'il était prêt à faire des concessions, pour que leur couple se porte au mieux. Mais pour l'instant, sa carrière semblait prendre la première place dans la liste de ses priorités, et Bill n'était, au mieux, qu'en seconde position. Cette constatation s'imposa alors comme une évidence, et le jeune brun retira doucement sa main de celle d'Enzo, avant de poser ses couverts au centre de son assiette. Toute trace d'appétit avait chez lui, disparu.

« **Bill… **». A l'entente de son prénom, prononcé avec ce sentiment de pitié qu'il abhorrait, celui-ci baissa les yeux, avant de sentir la main d'Enzo se refermer avec force sur son avant-bras. « **Bill…je ne voulais pas dire les choses de cette manière, c'est juste que… tu comprends hein ? Je tiens à toi, vraiment, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire des promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir…Je suis désolé **».

Le jeune androgyne se rendit alors compte, que si, malgré son jeune âge, il se sentait déjà capable de s'engager sérieusement dans une relation avec Enzo, la réciproque était encore loin d'être vérifié. Il ne savait plus quel attitude adopter. Enzo tenait à lui, mais cela serait-t-il suffisant ? Il se leva alors, essayant de garder son calme et tentant de retenir les gouttes d'eau salée, qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux brillants.

Mais au moment de s'éloigner, il faillit percuter un serveur au tablier blanc immaculé, qui tenait entre ses mains une bouteille de champagne. Déséquilibré, il se rassit et Enzo lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger, avant de remercier le serveur, qui déjà, s'en allait, naviguant entre les tables dressées, son crâne chauve luisant sous la lumière des plafonniers.

« **Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour parler de tout cela, mais je repars demain, et j'aurais voulu fêter cela avec toi** ». A ces mots, il saisit adroitement la bouteille humide, qui gisait entre les glaçons qui commençaient à fondre, avant de la débouchonner sous le regard surpris et agacé de Bill. « T**on manager m'a appelé en début d'après-midi. Il avait une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais il pensait que je serais le plus apte à te l'annoncer **».

Le champagne coulait le long de leurs flûtes, et Bill regardait d'un air absent, la mousse se former pour disparaître quelques instants plus tard, laissant place au léger pétillement des fines bulles. « **Tu as officiellement été choisi pour la prochaine campagne de publicité Lacoste, au Etats-Unis. Félicitations Bill **». La campagne Lacoste. Une campagne de plusieurs mois sur le continent américain.

La main de Bill se referma avec violence sur la coupe de champagne, la portant à ses lèvres rougies, tout en fixant d'un air condescendant le visage d'Enzo. Celui-ci tenta de ne pas réagir à la provocation du jeune brun, et afficha un sourire fade de circonstance, laissant les dernières bulles de sa coupe s'échapper dans l'air étouffé de la pièce. Le couple installé à la table voisine commençait à les observer, et un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui. Il détestait se faire remarquer, et Bill le savait parfaitement.

Mais le jeune brun ne perdit pas son sourire moqueur, laissant sa coupe à moitié vide sur le bord de la nappe, avant de se saisir de son sac, posant prestement ses lunettes noires sur son nez longiligne. « **Ce n'est pas de tout ces contrats et de tout ce fric dont j'ai besoin, Enzo **». Son regard opaque se pose sur son visage, un visage tellement délicat, mais qui lui paraissait à cet instant, si froid.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la pièce, laissant la nuit fraîche de Berlin l'envelopper.


	6. Chapter 6

Les faibles rayons du soleil matinal se déposèrent délicatement sur l'épais tapis blanc qui ornait le sol de son living-room. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, restant prostré sur le canapé en cuir noir, emmitouflé dans un large pull en coton blanc qui dévoilait la peau laiteuse de son épaule droite. Une épaule osseuse, presque anguleuse, sur laquelle se détachaient quelques minuscules tâches de rousseur. Ses doigts frissonnèrent légèrement, et la tasse en terre cuite rouge, qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, n'arrivait pas réchauffer ses sens engourdis, ne laissant échapper qu'une légère odeur de caféine à travers la pièce.

Tout en laissant la tasse brûlante effleurer ses lèvres sèches, il ne pouvait cesser de penser aux dix jours écoulés. Dix jours depuis leur accrochage, dix jours durant lequel ils ne s'étaient plus parlé. Le café bouillant se répandit sur sa petite langue rosée, lui arrachant un gémissement, avant qu'il ne repose la tasse, sur la table basse vitrée, en un geste violent. Sa main tremblait, et il la plaqua contre sa bouche, attendant, le cœur battant et la mâchoire contractée, que la douleur s'estompe, laissant une légère trace de brûlure, sur son palais meurtri.

La morsure du liquide sembla alors le sortir de la douce léthargie au sein de laquelle il aimait se complaire depuis le soir, où, las, il avait fait le choix de laisser Enzo derrière lui, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur histoire. Son ventre se contracta à cette pensée, et il revit les images de son retour à l'appartement, des larmes amères dévalant ses joues rougies, son souffle alcoolisé et saccadé laissant échapper de petits soupirs étranglés, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la nuit qui s'était abattu sur la ville endormie.

Car si, à l'instant même où il avait franchit la porte vitrée du restaurant, il croyait encore avoir prit la décision la plus sage, sa longue marche en solitaire lui avait laissé le temps de regretter son ultime coup de sang. Depuis, son téléphone avait sonné à de nombreuses reprises, et son I-phone était inondé de message qu'il s'était catégoriquement refusé à lire, ne voulant pas jouer d'avantage avec son cœur bouleversé et son esprit tourmenté. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire face à l'assurance déstabilisante d'Enzo, qui mettrait sans doute terme à toutes ses convictions.

En attendant, il ne pouvait que craindre que leur discussion n'aboutisse sur rien de concret, leur relation n'évoluant pas dans le sens souhaité, car leur situation professionnelle, elle, ne changeant pas d'un iota. Dans moins d'une semaine, il serait confortablement assis dans le siège bleu azur d'un Boeing en partance pour Chicago, alors qu'Enzo serait sans nul doute encore au Japon, somnolant dans la suite de l'hôtel cinq étoiles, où il vivait depuis leur dispute, ses cheveux blonds se répandant sur l'oreiller immaculé, les lumières nocturnes de Tokyo filtrant à travers ses stores à demi-fermés.

Le lendemain de cette soirée mémorable, Bill était arrivé dans les locaux du magazine de mode ELLE, le visage ravagé, ses pupilles injectés de sang, un halo de cerne entourant ses tendres yeux noisette.

Il n'avait que très peu dormi, passant la plus grande partie de la nuit à se retourner dans son lit rond en cuir blanc, laissant la moiteur de sa peau imprégner les draps chocolats froissés, donnant de fréquents coups de talon impulsifs dans les coussins, qui tombaient alors au sol, s'écrasant dans le moelleux de sa moquette immaculé. Le repos lui était finalement parvenu aux première lueurs de l'aube, le nez enfoui dans l'odeur rassurante de son oreiller, le visage d'Enzo imprimé dans son esprit, un dernier sanglot sur ses lèvres humides.

Kate était alors arrivée, esquissant un sourire désolée, et une fois assit devant la coiffeuse, un pinceau poudrée virevoltant sur l'arrête de son nez, la lumière des néons mettant en en évidence le teint blafard de sa peau, il n'avait pût que tout lui raconter, murmurant les quelques paroles prononcés par Enzo d'une voix cassée, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair délicate de sa paume. La colère qu'il ressentait contre le jeune mannequin était alors si palpable, que c'est d'une main hésitante que Kate lui tendit une lettre à l'en tête de l'hôtel Radisson.

Son cœur s'était alors accéléré, il savait. L'enveloppe fut vite déchirée, et il pût admirer l'écriture fine et légèrement allongé d'Enzo, se détacher sur la feuille de couleur crème. Quelques mots, écrits à la hâte, sans doute avant qu'il ne prenne son taxi. Il repartait pour le Japon, finir sa campagne publicitaire pour les cosmétiques Shiseido, mais il lui promettait de revenir le plus vite possible, avant son départ pour les Etats-Unis. Il s'excusait aussi, de la violence de ses paroles, lui promettant de se rattraper à son retour. Ah oui, aussi, il tenait à lui. S'était inscrit tout en bas de la page, presque maladroitement, mais Bill réalisa alors, la gorge serré, que cela ne lui suffisait plus.

...

Le souffle chaud de la bouche de métro vint effleurer son visage fin, faisant voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux noir jais. Il pressa le pas, le talon de ses santiags flambants neuves résonnant contre le béton grisâtre du quai. Quelques personnes le bousculèrent et il se mit à apprécier cette agitation, si éloignée du caractère glaciale et impersonnelle des banquettes arrières des taxis qu'il empruntait à l'accoutumée. Mais en ce début de soirée, il avait préféré se mêler à cette foule qu'il avait prit l'habitude de fuir par le passé, cherchant dans ce ballet incessant de corps et d'esprit, une alternative à ce sentiment de solitude qui le rongeait depuis bientôt deux semaines.

Ses larmes s'étaient taries, mais il ne trouvait toujours aucune réponse à ses questions. Les doutes s'étaient à présent emparés de son esprit, ne le laissant que rarement en paix. Il souhaitait mettre un terme à cette situation, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait appelé Enzo, lui donnant un dernier rendez vous, avant son départ pour Chicago. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'hésitations, mais il ne pouvait pas partir de cette manière, sans leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer, laissant l'incompréhension et les mots étouffés s'emparer de leur relation.

C'est donc avec une assurance feinte qu'il poussa le battant de la porte du Starbucks Coffee, appréciant la fraicheur de la climatisation qui se déposa sur la peau délicate de ses bras. Le comptoir se dressait devant lui, et derrière les vitrines, il pouvait voir les cookies et les muffins qui s'étalaient et semblaient l'appeler. Mais il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr. Toute prise de calories superflue étaient pour lui prescrit, et il se devait de suivre à la lettre ces indications. Il se contenta donc de commander un machiatto au caramel, avant de se saisir d'une dose supplémentaire de sucre.

La petite salle était presque totalement remplie, et il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour reconnaitre le blouson noir d'Enzo étendue sur les bras d'un canapé en velours violine. Il portait un simple polo Lacoste bleu pâle et des Rays-bans, que Bill reconnu comme étant le modèle qu'il avait choisit un soir, sur internet, sur ses conseils. Enzo venait de revenir d'un défilé, et ils avaient passés une partie de la soirée lovés dans le canapé de son appartement, à manger des sushis tout en regardant une comédie romantique sur écran plat.

A cette pensée, une vague de tendresse pour le jeune japonais, l'envahit, laissant une jolie couleur rosée sur ses pomettes. Il ne pouvait oublier toutes les soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, nuits si courtes, mais si intenses. C'était des soirées comme celle-ci dont il avait le plus besoin, des soirées où il avait l'impression de compter réellement pour Enzo, d'être cette personne si spéciale à ses yeux. Lui, ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments, ils étaient là, exposés devant le regard sombre du jeune japonais, et Bill ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il les prenne, un jour, en considération.

Sur cette pensée, il pressa le pas, traversant la salle aux murs en briques rouges, parsemé de miroirs aux bords légèrement dorées. Enzo semblait lire un journal, mais en le voyant arriver, il replia le papier, enlevant lentement ses lunettes. Bill pût alors apercevoir ses prunelles sombres, qu'il avait tant apprit à aimer, comme il aimait à présent la moindre parcelle de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Son regard semblait fatigué et empreint de lassitude, et il espéra secrètement, son souffle s'accélérant, que cela ne fut pas seulement dû au décalage horaire.

Il s'assit alors à coté du jeune blond, posant son récipient en carton blanc sur la table basse en chêne. Les lampadaires aux pieds en fer forgé, diffusaient une douce lumière orangée à travers la pièce, éclairant les traits de leurs visages qui se faisaient face, immobile dans la semi-obscurité. Enzo posa alors délicatement sa main sur son poignet, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue tiède. « **Tu m'as manqué** ». Bill sentit son petit cœur compressé, se réchauffer lentement au son de ses quelques mots, murmurés au creux de son oreille. Des mots qui ne rimaient que pour lui.

Il ferma les paupières, esquissant un léger sourire : ces mots lui faisait du bien, tellement de bien qu'il s'en sentait presque coupable, se moquant de sa propre faiblesse. Il battit des cils, sentant le regard d'Enzo effleurer son nez avant de s'attarder sur sa bouche, une lueur indéchiffrable au fond des yeux. Il murmura alors, le regard fixé sur son gobelet : « **Tu as réfléchi, depuis...la dernière fois ? **». Enzo passa une main sur son visage, appuyant ses doigts sur ses paupières fatiguées. « **Bien sûr, et je me sens coupable, Bill. Je ne voulais pas te blesser...Tu mérites quelqu'un qui a plus de temps à t'accorder, j'en suis conscient. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'ai que notre situation à t'offrir. Je n'ai que ca, pour te prouver que je tiens à toi** ».

Le jeune brun, quant à lui, baissa la tête. La réponse était prévisible, mais un espoir fou ne l'avait pas quitté, lui laissant l'illusion qu'Enzo était prêt pour une vraie vie à deux. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Enzo tenait à sa carrière, et il tenait aussi, au fond, à sa liberté, une liberté déjà bien entachée par sa profession. Peut être avait t'il peur d'étouffer, coincé entre un métier prenant et un petit ami possessif ? Cette pensée lui arracha un rire amer, avant qu'il ne repose ses pupilles voilées de tristesse sur ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien.

« **Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce-pas ? **». Sa voix tenue se brisa, et quelques larmes traîtresses vinrent se perdre au coin de ses yeux. Il risquait de le perdre, mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être heureux, feindre la félicitée lorsqu'il se trouvait dans ses bras, pour mieux étouffer ses pleurs dans un lit bien trop grand, où il se sentait si seul, lorsqu'il n'était pas là. « **J'ai besoin de temps **». Le jeune japonais acquiesça, et Bill réalisa alors que ces quelques mois passés aux Etats Unis ne pouvaient être qu'une bonne chose pour eux.

« **Et je voudrais...je voudrais que tu ne cherches pas à me contacter lorsque je serais là-bas... aux Etats-Unis** ». Le regard surpris, que lui lança alors Enzo, retourna son estomac, et creusa un douloureux sillon dans ses sentiments. Il devra se rappeler de cet instant, l'instant où il avait mit un terme, de lui-même, à plusieurs mois de détresse silencieuse. Les choses ne pourraient plus jamais être les même, et il ne pouvait que croire en un avenir meilleur, à son retour en Europe. Il espérait tellement qu'en son absence, Enzo prenne conscience d'éventuels sentiments bien plus forts à son égard.

Suffisamment fort pour le convaincre de leur laisser une chance. Une seule chance. Le jeune brun n'en demandait pas plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil de cette fin de matinée inondait les trottoirs ombragés, déposant l'ombre fine de sa silhouette sur le macadam usé

Le soleil de cette fin de matinée inondait les trottoirs ombragés, déposant l'ombre fine de sa silhouette sur le macadam usé. Ses doigts se resserrèrent compulsivement sur la anse de son sac de voyage en cuir noir, qu'il tenait fermement coincé sous son bras, et qui frottait douloureusement contre son épaule endolorie. D'un geste nerveux il dégagea une mèche ébène de sa vue, apercevant, au dessus du flot de voitures qui circulaient bruyamment devant son immeuble, l'enseigne d'un taxi.

Ses pupilles chocolatés, cachés derrière des verres fumés, scrutèrent alors les abords de la rue, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Mais il n'aperçut que les traits austères de parfaits inconnus, et c'est avec un dernier pincement au cœur qu'il s'engouffra dans le véhicule rutilant, annonçant d'une voix sourde au chauffeur, la direction de l'aéroport. Son I-phone se mit alors à sonner, et c'est avec un espoir teinté de ridicule, qu'il fit glisser la surface lisse de l'appareil. Son souffle se coupa.

'Vous avez reçu un e-mail. Expéditeur : Kate'. Soupir de déception.

...

Quelques rayons lumineux filtraient à travers les parois en verre du couloir, répandant une douce chaleur sur son bras nu, avant de se réfléchir sur la surface vitrée de sa montre, tandis qu'il levait sa main dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par son équipe, au milieu de la foule de voyageurs pressés. Il accrocha alors le regard de son manager, qui s'empressa de venir le rejoindre, le déchargeant de ses affaires, tout en lui tendant son billet d'avion. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il sortait de la pochette transparente, un billet flambant neuf pour Chicago.

« **Tout est ok, Bill ? **». Le jeune brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête absent. Dans moins de deux heures, son avion s'élancerait dans l'air chaud du ciel berlinois, et sa gorge se serra. Un sentiment d'inquiétude prit possession de ses muscles, contractant son ventre, et laissant sa bouche sèche. Ce contrat américain était pourtant une véritable chance : deux mois passés à écumer les routes pour assurer la promotion de la nouvelle ligne Lacoste, entouré de son équipe habituelle.

Passant une main sur son front moite, il s'avança vers Kate, un goût de chewing-gum à la fraise sur les lèvres.

...

Baissant imperceptiblement la tête pour atteindre sa place, Bill suivit rapidement Mark, son agent, qui le guida jusqu'à leurs sièges. Il s'y assit rapidement, et appuya sa nuque courbaturée contre le dossier en mousse inconfortable, fermant lentement les paupières. Mais les mouvements incessants des autres passagers lui parvinrent à travers son demi-sommeil, et il se retourna brusquement vers le hublot, tentant de retrouver son calme, tout en enfonçant les écouteurs blancs de son I-pod dans ses petites oreilles délicates.

A travers la petite vitre sale, il pouvait voir le ciel se couvrir, déposant l'ombre des nuages sur le goudron sombre de la piste de décollage. Dans quelques heures leurs avion atterrirait à l'Aéroport international O'Hare, et il espérait que cela se ferait sous un soleil éclatant. Il referma alors les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie qui s'échappaient de ses écouteurs et dont le titre « 42 » défilait sur l'écran tactile. Oui, il avait besoin d'un vrai « break », loin de toute cette agitation qui régnait autour de sa personne, en Europe.

Il décida alors que cette promotion américaine n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise chose pour lui.

...

Lorsqu'il émergea de son sommeil, il sentit une main sur son épaule qui s'accrochait à son T-shirt, enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans sa peau. « **Bill, dépêche-toi, redresse ton siège, nous sommes presque arrivés ! **». Il sentit alors les premiers soubresauts de l'appareil, et rabaissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il pouvait deviner le soleil qui perçait à travers le rideau épais, et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran qui se trouvait inséré dans le dossier du passager qui se trouvait devant lui, il pût lire «Température extérieur : 27°C ».

En effet, à l'extérieur de l'appareil, le soleil était doux, mais lui brûlait agréablement le dos, réchauffant ses muscles engourdis par le voyage. Ils marchèrent sur le tarmac, se dirigeant vers la navette qui les ramènerait vers les bâtiments de l'aéroport, laissant le vombrissements des moteurs couvrirent le claquement de leurs pas. L'air était lourd et humide, et le jeune brun quitta rapidement sa légère veste en cuir, la fourrant sans ménagement dans son grand sac à main.

Mais au moment de le refermer, il aperçut, derrière un paquet de cigarette light, la surface brillante de la coque de son I-phone. Tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son équipe qui s'engouffrait déjà dans le véhicule climatisé, il se saisit alors prestement de l'appareil, le cœur battant. Un message reçu. L'appareil retomba brusquement dans les tréfonds sombres du sac, se cognant contre un vieux magazine de mode corné, qu'il avait bien dû lire une dizaine de fois, pour tromper son ennui.

Il était bien trop tard pour tenter de revenir en arrière. Les choses ne pouvaient rester en l'état, ils devaient changer. Ensemble, ou séparés.

...

Le pick-up filait à vive allure sur la route 90 presque déserte en cette fin d'après midi. Une légère brise se répandait dans le véhicule, brassant l'air étouffant, asséchant les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui, déjà, se formaient le long de leurs tempes. Il était presque 19h et leur hôtel se situait dans le centre de Chicago, aux abords du lac Michigan. Le ciel bleu clair se teintait de tâches rosées, et en levant les yeux, Bill pouvait voir les mouettes tournoyaient au dessus des docks dont se dégageait une légère odeur de soufre.

Leur véhicule s'enfonça alors à travers les avenues bordées d'immeubles aux nombreux étages, se stoppant finalement devant un hôtel qui se situait dans une petite rue transversale. Un tapis rouge légèrement taché était posé à même le trottoir, et deux majordomes engoncés dans leurs uniformes, semblaient les attendre. Leurs visages était rougeaud, et le plus frêle se précipita vers le coffre dès que le chauffeur eu coupé le contact, se contentant de faire tourner la clé autour de son doigt gras et épais.

D'un geste las, Bill s'extirpa du véhicule, maudissant leur taxi cahotant, et son futur mal de tête qui se profilait à l'horizon. L'agence de location de voiture n'avait semble t'il pas enregistré leur réservation, et n'avait pût leur fournir que ce pick-up cahotant pour effectuer leur trajet à la place de la Land Rover climatisée tant attendu. Il s'engouffra dans le hall désert et mal éclairé, alors que derrière lui, Mark avait déjà sortit son cellulaire et semblait en contact avec l'équipe Lacoste.

Kate lui intima alors l'ordre de la suivre vers les ascenseurs métalliques. Tout ses muscles semblaient courbaturés, et sa tête était déjà affreusement douloureuse : il la suivit donc sans réfléchir, laissant les grooms porter leurs nombreuses valises étiquetés. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux, et il se massa rapidement les tempes, avant d'esquisser un sourire en direction de son amie. « **Je suis à la combien ? **». « **621** ». Les portes se réouvrirent et il acquiesça, s'avançant à tâtons dans le couloir sombre.

Les murs semblaient dégager une doucereuse odeur d'anti-mite, et Kate fit rapidement tourner la clé en or plaqué dans la serrure, lui jetant un regard empreint d'inquiétude. Il s'affala immédiatement sur le lit king-size, laissant son T-shirt trempé humidifier ses draps en coton rêches. Les rideaux étaient tirés et une semi obscurité aux tons orangés, régnait dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, et entendit le robinet de la salle de bain adjacente s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, laissant quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur l'email blanc, dans un « ploc » sonore.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit Kate s'asseoir au bord de son lit, avant qu'une main familière ne se glisse autour de son poignet « **Billy... **». Etouffant un grognement, il souleva difficilement les paupières, sentant la pièce tourner légèrement autour de lui, alors qu'il tentait de concentrer son attention sur son visage. « **Bois, cela te fera du bien** ». Elle lui tendit alors un gobelet en plastique, dont l'eau pétillait sous l'effet du cachet d'aspirine. Il se souleva lentement, se saisissant du verre d'une main brûlante et tremblante.

L'eau fraîche soulagea sa gorge sèche, et il avala goulûment la boisson, appréciant l'humidité laissée sur ses lèvres gercées par la climatisation artificielle de l'avion. « **Merci **». « **Dors maintenant, demain matin nous avons un check up avec l'équipe Lacoste, je passerais te chercher **».

Il se blottit alors d'avantage contre son oreiller, relâchant ses muscles encore douloureux, tout en murmurant un vague « ok ». Attendrie, elle quitta la pièce, refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle.

...

Les klaxons des voitures qui semblaient se situer juste au dessous de ses fenêtres, lui arracha un gémissement.

Il se retourna, enfonçant plus profondément son visage dans la taie d'oreiller, cherchant à fuir la cacophonie ambiante qui semblait marteler son esprit. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa peau moite qui collait à ses vêtements, le faisait frissonner. Il se rallongea sur le dos, observant le plafond blanc : il était à Chicago. Il fût tenté de se rendormir, mais en apercevant sa montre, il se releva rapidement, s'appuyant contre le matelas pour reprendre ses esprits.

Poussant un léger soupir de frustration, il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, appuyant son épaule contre le mur carrelé. En face de lui, un large miroir lui renvoyait le reflet de ses yeux rougies et gonflées, de son teint pâle et ses bras si fins. Ses joues étaient creusées, et ses pommettes saillantes semblaient le narguer. Baissant les yeux, il se déshabilla alors lentement, inspectant le moindre pli de sa peau blanche, presque transparente sous la lumière artificielle des néons, tentant d'apprivoiser ce corps anguleux, qui lui semblait chaque jour, un peu plus étranger.

L'eau glaciale ruisselait sur son corps tremblant et courbé, lavant ses erreurs, effaçant ses doutes. Il se sentait nauséeux, et dans le silence de la pièce, il laissa ce sentiment de solitude, qu'il avait longtemps refoulé, l'envahir. Glissant contre la paroi de la douche, il ne pût retenir un sanglot, entourant son corps maigre de ses bras, comme dans une ultime tentative de se protéger des autres, et de Lui.

Lui, qui était devenu une véritable obsession, son obsession.

...

Emmitouflé dans un sweat-shirt bien trop grand pour lui, les cheveux encore humide et les yeux lourds, il descendit alors dans le hall d'entrée, à la recherche de son équipe. Il n'était que 10h. Il aperçut alors Mark dans le salon adjacent, conversant avec des personnes qui lui étaient totalement étrangères. « **Eh Bill, déjà debout ? Viens par ici !** ». Il lui désigna un large fauteuil en cuir blanc, et quelques instants plus tard, un serveur lui apportait un café brûlant.

« **Alors, je te présente une partie de l'équipe qui va travailler avec nous cet été** ». Levant le nez de sa tasse, il observa alors plus attentivement les personnes lui faisant face. Ceux-ci lui souriaient franchement, mais semblaient étonnés par le regard froid du jeune homme. Mais Bill n'était pas d'humeur à faire des efforts, surtout avec des inconnus. « **Hum, alors voilà Luke, qui est chargé de la réalisation des vidéos, et Stephen, le photographe** ».

Tout deux étaient vêtus de larges chemises blanches, et se cachaient derrière d'énormes lunettes de soleil, qui ne masquaient cependant pas leurs peaux bronzées par de nombreuses heures d'UV. Stephen baissa alors ses lunettes, et le dévisagea à son tour. Il sentit leurs pupilles avides se poser sur son cou, ses mains aux ongles rongés, et sur ses jambes interminables. Il détourna rapidement la tête mais eu le temps d'apercevoir leurs regard entendus : ils le dégoûtaient.

« **Ah voilà le retardataire ! Bill, je te présente Tom, l'assistant photographe** ». Un jeune homme en marcel blanc, entra alors dans la pièce. Il s'installa dans l'un des derniers fauteuils libres, et baissa rapidement ses lunettes, esquissant un sourire. « **Hello Bill ! **». Celui-ci hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses dreadlocks attachés en chignon, parsemés de petites perles de bois. Cherchant son paquet de tabac dans la poche arrière de son bermuda rouge, Tom se baissa en avant, et Bill remarqua alors ses tongs, et le léger fil rouge qui entourait sa cheville bronzée.

Cette promotion s'annonçait pour le moins réjouissante.


	8. Chapter 8

L'aspect brouillé des devantures des magasins défilait sous ses yeux fatigués, et cherchant à éviter la luminosité du soleil, il se glissa rapidement dans l'ombre de la banquette arrière.

La fraîcheur du dossier contrastait avec la chaleur de sa peau et lorsqu'il appuya sa joue contre la vitre brûlante, il put apercevoir, se reflétant dans le rétroviseur immaculé, le capot du break qui les suivait à travers les avenues encombrées de la ville.

Tom était au volant et son bras fin pendait dans le vide, ses longs doigts tapotant la portière métallique en un rythme régulier. A coté de lui, Bill remarqua la présence de Stephen, lunettes relevées, et visage exposé aux rayons de soleil de cette fin de matinée.

Dans quelques minutes, il effectuerait un photoshoot sur les quais du port de Chicago, dont les premières embarcations se dessinaient à travers la poussière du pare-brise.

Kate, assise sur le siège passager, se retourna alors vers lui, esquissant un sourire en lui tendant le planning de la journée. Il murmura un timide 'merci', ses yeux parcourant rapidement la feuille blanche, s'attardant sur les moments de pause qui lui avaient été accordés en fin d'après-midi et en début de soirée.

Le brutal freinement de la Land Rover lui arracha un juron étouffé, et après avoir salué leur chauffeur d'un vague hochement de tête, il posa un premier pas hésitant sur le goudron humide des docks.

...

Les teintes orangées du ciel surplombaient les quelques techniciens qui, lentement, démontaient les spots et les bâches blanches, derniers vestiges de la séance photo passée au milieu des paquebots et autres cargos en partance pour l'Europe, l'Afrique ou encore l'Asie.

Bill, assit sur une chaise dépliable noire, observait, caché derrière ses lunettes aviateur, le manège du chargement des bateaux, les cales se remplissant de nombreux caissons métalliques étiquetés.

Il portait encore sur lui sa dernière tenue, mais son polo en coton bleu marine n'empêchait pas une légère chair de poule de se former sur ses bras, alors qu'il attendait le moment du départ pour le centre-ville, où aurait lieu le dernier photoshoot de la journée.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, avant que ne retentisse une voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère : "**Tu veux manger quelque chose, Bill ?**"

Il tourna doucement la tête et esquissa un sourire en direction de Tom, qui se tenait derrière lui, et qui semblait attendre sa réponse, un calepin corné à la main. "**C'est moi qui suis chargé de ramener le déjeuner pour tout le monde, alors ?**".

Haussant un sourcil, le jeune brun murmura : "**Un sandwich végétarien, et hum, une pomme s'il te plait**".

Tom hocha doucement la tête, notant d'un geste rapide la réponse, avant de s'éloigner vers Stephen, son stylo Bic bleu dans la bouche.

...

Un quart d'heure avait passé lorsque le jeune assistant revint, les bras chargés de nombreux sacs en papier et les pommettes rougies.

L'élastique de ses dreadlocks se détachait, et lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Bill, ses longs cheveux blonds se répandirent autour de ses épaules, lui laissant quelques mèches claires devant les yeux.

"**Tiens**". Il lui tendit alors un sandwich au thon, aux feuilles de salades jaunies et fripées et dont la mayonnaise débordait sur les cotés.

"**Ils n'avaient plus que ça. Désolé**". Puis, sans un mot, il sortit un filtre de sa poche, et commença à se rouler une cigarette, le tabac se coinçant entre ses doigts calleux.

"**Et ma pomme ?**". Tom haussa les épaules, soufflant un premier nuage de fumée, qui se mélangea aux résidus de pots d'échappement de l'autoroute voisine. "**Pas moyen d'en trouver une par ici**".

Légèrement surpris, le jeune mannequin se contenta d'arracher un petit bout de pain de son sandwich, le goût acide de la tomate imprimé dans la mie, venant se répandre sur son palais. "**Ok. Merci**".

Tom extirpa alors une petite bouteille d'eau de son sac à dos usé, la portant à sa bouche charnue en un geste lent avant de reprendre la parole, laissant quelques gouttelettes de condensation sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

"**Alors tu es content de ta première journée ?**". "**Ca peut aller**". La réponse était véridique.

Ses muscles s'étaient détendus sous les flashs de Stephen, et il s'était longuement amusé de la maladresse évidente avec laquelle Tom changeait les objectifs des appareils entre deux séries de photos.

Il se sentait enfin dans son élément, après tout, la photographie était un des seuls éléments de sa vie qu'il pouvait prétendre maîtriser.

...

Les draps fins glissèrent contre son dos nu, alors qu'il fermait durement les paupières, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Ses pieds frottaient doucement contre le matelas, l'air rafraîchit par la climatisation caressant ses bras maigres et agités.

D'un geste agacé, il finit par se saisir prestement de son I-phone, l'écran tactile lui indiquant qu'il était près de deux heures du matin. Ses tempes étaient douloureuses, son esprit engourdit, et machinalement, il commenca à composer un message pour Enzo.

Lors de ses longues nuits d'insomnie, il avait prit l'habitude d'écrire au jeune homme pour tromper son mal-être, préférant à l'absorption d'un somnifère, la lecture de ses lignes si difficiles à décrypter.

Enzo ne s'en était jamais plaint, se contentant de le rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à s'endormir, son portable au creux de la main, un dernier message à demi tapé sur son écran allumé.

Cela le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait lui envoyer de message en plein milieu de la nuit. Il n'en avait plus le droit, et tout cela était son oeuvre.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulut, ce qu'il croyait vouloir, encore aujourd'hui.

Voulant chasser le sentiment de malaise qui déjà, s'installait dans le creux de son coeur, il se hâta de trouver un large t-shirt blanc au milieu de sa valise à moitié défaite, le faisait glisser sur ses cheveux décoiffés.

Puis il referma silencieusement la porte de sa suite, laissant derrière lui un lit aux draps défaits.

...

Le béton sale demeurait froid sous ses pieds fins alors qu'il gravissait prestement les escaliers de secours de l'établissement hôtelier.

Arrivé au dernier étage, il discerna, à travers la semi obscurité qui régnait dans la cage d'escalier déserte, une porte grise surmontée d'un néon sur lequel était inscrit "Emergency Exit".

Ses jambes furent prises de tremblements mais il n'hésita pas, poussant la lourde porte dans un dernier effort, ses dents mordillant violement sa lèvre inférieure.

Il laissa alors la brise fraîche frôler ses joues pâles, refroidissant sa bouche humide. Au dessus de lui ne se trouvait que le ciel, rempli d'étoiles qui scintillaient à travers la nuit d'encre.

Seuls quelques buildings lui faisaient face, et il pouvait deviner les bureaux désertés par les travailleurs au sein desquels les seules touches de lumières provenaient des écrans d'ordinateur en veille.

Il s'avança alors lentement vers le bord de l'immeuble, tendant ses mains frigorifiées en direction des barrières rouillées. Sous ses pieds s'étendait un labyrinthe de rues presque désertes, et un sentiment de puissance se mêla à ce sentiment de solitude qui lui était devenu si familier.

"**Insomnies ?**".

Ses doigts se détachèrent brusquement de la barre de fer. Ses pupilles effrayées scrutèrent le reste de la terrasse, qui lui semblait soudain bien plus sombre qu'elle ne le paraissait quelques instants auparavant.

Une silhouette fine se détacha finalement de cet écran noir, s'avançant vers lui d'un pas régulier.

Après quelques secondes de panique, durant lesquelles l'adrénaline parcourue rapidement ses veines endormies, Bill reconnu avec soulagement le visage de Tom, faiblement éclairé par les éclairages des ruelles avoisinantes.

Ses longues dreadlocks détachées flottaient sur son dos, et sur ses hanches maigres, glissait un vieux jogging noir.

Il tenait entre ses doigts un paquet de cigarette light, et d'un geste de main, le tendit dans sa direction, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. "**Je préfère les rouler, mais on ne refuse pas un paquet gratuit. Tu fumes ?**".

Cherchant à masquer son trouble, le jeune brun répondit d'un hochement de tête, espérant que la nicotine calmerait les battements frénétiques de son coeur. "**Merci**"

Un léger silence s'installa, et il se contenta d'observer le profil de Tom, mélangeant son souffle au sien et inspirant l'odeur âcre de la fumée qui s'échappait de leurs deux bouches entrouvertes. "**Alors toi aussi tu es ... hum, insomniaque ?**".

La question parut surprendre Tom, qui lâcha sa cigarette et l'écrasa contre le sol, la semelle de ses tongs piétinant le goudron. "**Moi ? Non. J'aime seulement observer les villes lorsqu'elles sont endormies. Le silence qui y règne n'a pas de prix**".

Bill lui renvoya un sourire timide, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se contenta de profiter de l'instant qui lui était offert.


	9. Chapter 9

Le temps s'était couvert durant la nuit, et un léger vent s'abattait à présent sur les murs grisâtres des immeubles et autres boutiques du centre ville. A travers la vitre, Bill pouvait voir les touristes frissonner sous leurs T-shirt trop colorés, et un sourire amusé s'inscrivit sur ses traits fins. Sa tête était lourde, et son manque de sommeil commençait à se faire cruellement ressentir. Il n'avait retrouvé la chaleur familière de ses couvertures qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les joues glacées et les pieds endoloris. A cette pensée, son sourire ne s'estompa pas.

...

La Land Rover roulait à grande vitesse sur l'autoroute rejoignant Chicago à son aéroport. Le soleil n'était toujours pas réapparu, et ce fut sous un début d'averse qu'elle s'arrêta brutalement devant le bâtiment principal. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur l'asphalte, et Bill sortit prestement du véhicule pour aller s'abriter sous le hall presque désert. Derrière lui, l'équipe technique déchargeait le véhicule, et il crut apercevoir une tête blonde sortir du deuxième véhicule qui venait d'arriver.

Il remit machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, soufflant sur ses doigts froids et mouillés, les pupilles braquées sur les grandes portes d'entrée. Quelques instants plus tard, une frêle silhouette les franchit en courant, les mains enfouis dans les poches de son sweat-shirt trop large. Son visage était caché par un capuchon, qu'il rabattit presque immédiatement, balayant le hall du regard, avant de poser ses yeux sur lui. Il lui sourit, et s'avança dans sa direction, laissant quelques traces d'eau derrière lui.

« **Hey, Bill** ». Bill le salua, se sentant plus proche de cet étrange garçon depuis la nuit dernière. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit allongé à coté de lui, à profiter de ce « silence éphémère » comme le disait Tom, bercé par le rythme de sa respiration, calme et régulière. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais le jeune brun ne s'en était pas formalisé, profitant lui-même de cet instant de sérénité. « **Mark vient de me dire que le vol pour Las Vegas risquait d'être retardé. Avis de tempête, apparemment **».

Bill fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il devait faire une apparition ce soir même, lors d'un repas pour une association caritative. Son planning allait être bouleversé et il détestait cela. A côté de lui, Tom finissait d'attacher ses dreadlocks humides, observant d'un œil inquiet la formation de véritables rigoles sur le parking. La pluie s'abattait à présent violemment sur les vitres, brouillant l'image du paysage extérieur, et bientôt, elle ne formait plus qu'un mur d'eau vivant sur les portes d'entrées.

« **En attendant, je peux t'offrir un café ? Tu as l'air frigorifié **». Bill hocha la tête, son esprit trop accaparé par la crainte d'une éventuelle annulation de ce repas, pour se préoccuper de l'invitation de Tom, dont les joues pourtant fraîches, étaient tentés d'une délicate couleur rosée. Il le suivit donc à travers les couloirs de l'aéroport, et après quelques minutes de déambulation, ils poussèrent la porte d'un café et prirent place au fond de la pièce, sur une petite banquette en cuir vert qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs.

...

Bill tenait son gobelet en carton entre ses doigts bagués, laissant une légère odeur de caféine embaumer les alentours de la table à laquelle ils étaient assis. En face de lui, Tom ramassait le sucre qui s'était renversé sur la surface lisse avec la pulpe de son doigt, avant de le porter à sa bouche. Il semblait absent, concentré sur sa tâche, et Bill se racla la gorge pour lui rappeler sa présence. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi ignoré par les hommes qui l'invitaient à boire un verre, même si dans le cas présent, il ne s'agissait que d'un café.

Tom sortit alors de sa torpeur, se redressant brusquement et lui jetant un regard quelque peu affolé. « **Hum, excuse-moi** ». Son cœur battait la chamade. Bill ne le savait pas, mais Tom était quelque peu déstabilisé par sa personnalité, et surtout, par son charisme, même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Il ne s'habituait pas au caractère bien trempé du jeune homme, qui pouvait pourtant se montrer si fragile à certains moments.

Mais à cet instant, il ne restait plus rien dans les yeux de Bill, du petit garçon perdu qu'il avait pût apercevoir la nuit dernière. Il ne restait plus qu'un jeune homme déterminé, parfaitement conscient de sa position vis-à-vis des autres, et surtout vis-à-vis de lui. Et Tom n'était pas certain de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Une partie de lui refusait de se soumettre au caractère lunatique du brun, tandis qu'une autre partie lui soufflait de faire profil bas, son job d'assistant photographe étant en jeu, au sein de cette petite équipe dont Bill était sans conteste le « chef ».

«** Ca fait longtemps que tu travailles pour Lacoste ? **». La question le surprit, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, posant son menton dans le creux de sa main pour mieux observer le visage poudré de Bill. « **Deux mois. En fait, je suis le neveu de Stephen **». Bill écarquilla les yeux, ses longs cils venant frôler ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés. Tom se demanda alors si ils étaient épilés, mais la question lui parût si idiote qu'il n'osa pas la reformuler ne serait-ce qu'une deuxième fois, dans son esprit.

Bill était alors sur le point de lui poser une nouvelle question, lorsque son I-phone vibra violemment contre sa cuisse. Lui lançant un regard d'excuse, il accepta l'appel et murmura quelques paroles rapides à son interlocuteur. Puis il se leva, attrapant son sac d'un geste souple. « **L'avion décolle dans une heure, nous devons rejoindre le reste de l'équipe **». Tom ne pût que le suivre, jetant au passage quelques pièces de monnaie sur la table éclaboussée de café froid.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'un autre aéroport, en plein désert du Nevada, les jambes engourdies et les yeux collés par le sommeil. Avec un peu plus de deux heures de retard, le programme de la journée était entièrement à revoir, et l'équipe fût directement amené à l'hôtel où elle devait séjourner ces prochains jours, Bill devant se préparer avant le dîner caritatif auquel il devait participer, accompagné d'un partie de l'équipe Lacoste.

Un taxi les attendait, et après avoir récupéré quelques une de ses nombreuses valises, laissant les autres au soin du reste de l'équipe, Bill s'engouffra dans un taxi noir flambant neuf, fuyant le soleil qui inondait à présent les façades des terminaux. A côté de lui, Kate était en train contacter un coiffeur susceptible de se déplacer jusqu'à son hôtel. Bill avait en effet décidé de changer de coupe, et de refaire sa couleur d'un noir jais sombre, pour la soirée qui l'attendait.

Après un peu plus d'une demi heure de trajet à travers les embouteillages du périphérique encombré, le taxi les déposa finalement devant l'hôtel The Mirage. Abaissant ses Rays Bans Wayfarer, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, suivie de près par Kate et Mark. Le talon de ses santiags résonna contre le marbre dont était recouvert l'intégralité du hall, et il remarqua rapidement la présence d'un immense palmier d'une dizaine de mètre de hauteur, qui surplombait le bureau d'accueil.

Impressionné par la richesse du décor qui s'offrait a lui, il se contenta de suivre Kate, qui après avoir récupéré leurs clés, le mena à sa suite qui se trouvait au 16ème étage. Toute l'équipe était logée à la même enseigne, pour cette étape du voyage tout du moins, et même si leurs chambres n'étaient pas parmi les plus luxueuses, elles restaient parmi les plus modernes. Sans attendre, il fit glisser sa carte magnétique, et la porte s'ouvrit en un « pop » sonore.

Esquissant un sourire satisfait à la vue de la baie vitrée qui ornait son salon, il s'avança à travers la pièce, appuyant ses mains sur la vitre chaude. Le soleil commençait à décliner sur les casinos de la ville du péché, et de jolis reflets orangés se reflétaient sur les milliers de fenêtre du palace qui se trouvait en face de lui. Un palace qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et dans lequel avait lieu la réception de ce soir : le Bellagio. « **Bill, ta coupe sera faite pour 20H. Si il y a un problème préviens moi** ».

Bill acquiesça et à peine la porte fut elle refermée, qu'il s'était enfermé dans l'immense salle de bain que renfermait sa suite, sa pièce préférée, assurément. De larges miroirs ornait un pan entier de la salle, et un jacuzzi aux dimensions tout à fait respectable, occupait un angle de la pièce. L'émail blanc et la douce chaleur de la pièce semblaient l'appeler, et quelques instants plus tard, il se glissa avec délice dans le bain bouillonnant, tournant le dos à son reflet aminci qui disparaissait déjà derrière un nuage de buée.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et il laissa reposer sa tête contre le bord du jacuzzi, quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns glissant dans la mousse parfumée. Il somnola ainsi pendant presque une heure, étirant paresseusement ses bras ou ses jambes, battant lentement des pieds pour faire disparaître les dernières bulles de savon. Mais alors qu'il finissait de rincer ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, il entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte de manière répétée.

Etouffant un grognement pour être ainsi dérangé, il s'enveloppa d'un peignoir de bain moelleux, laissant ses cheveux fins et humides glisser sur ses épaules osseuses. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la moquette bordeaux épaisse, et c'est avec un dernier soupir, qu'il daigna ouvrir la porte en bois. Mais en apercevant le visage de l'opportun, il ne pût retenir un léger rire, et sa colère s'atténua enfin. Car devant lui, se tenait un Tom essoufflé, entouré de l'intégralité de ses bagages Lancel.

...

« **Tu joues les grooms, maintenant ?** ».

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Bill avait invité Tom à rentrer dans la chambre, le laissant reprendre des forces sur son canapé en cuir blanc. Tom leva les yeux au ciel. « **Comme si ça m'amusait ! **». Etouffant de nouveau un petit rire moqueur, Bill s'assit à coté de lui, une bouteille d'eau à la main. « **Tiens, ça te feras du bien **». A la vue de l'eau plate, le jeune blond gémit, renversant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. « **Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus fort, je viens quand même de traverser l'intégralité du couloir, en tirant tes foutus baguages ! **».

Lui lançant une œillade surprise, il reposa la bouteille sur la table basse en verre. « **Non, désolé, pas d'alcool durant tes heures de service** ». Stupéfait, Tom ouvrit la bouche, tentant de protester, avant d'apercevoir les yeux rieurs du jeune mannequin. « **Je déconne. Attends, je commande du champagne** ». En prévision de la soirée ennuyeuse qui s'annonçait pour lui, Bill pensait qu'arriver un peu « joyeux » à la réception ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groom leur apportait une bouteille fraîche, et bientôt le champagne coulait à flot dans leurs coupes de cristal. Bill riait au éclat, et Tom se sentait lui-même un peu plus léger, et nettement plus à l'aise avec le jeune brun. Il était en train de noter que Bill avait vraiment un joli sourire, lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit. « **Tu viens à cette foutue soirée, n'est ce pas ? **». Ses pupilles chocolatées étaient fixées sur lui, uniquement sur lui, et il sembla alors à Tom que l'air de la pièce était bien étouffant.

Une légère goutte de sueur coula le long de sa nuque, et il balbutia. « **Non, je ne... je ne suis pas invité **». Bill se mordit la lèvre, détournant les yeux, et Tom se sentit misérable. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas invité, il n'était qu'un assistant, lien de parenté avec le photographe de l'équipe ou non. Le décalage entre son T-shirt à l'inscription « 100 bio » et la chemise noire signée Ralph Lauren, que Bill avait sortit d'une de ses valises, il avait de cela quelques minutes à peine, lui parut alors flagrant.

Il était celui qui apportait les habits à leurs destinataires, pas celui qui les portait. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette différence, tirant même une certaine fierté à ne pas jalouser le monde dans lequel vivaient les personnes qu'il photographiait à longueur de journée. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il côtoyait ce monde pailletée, il aurait voulut aller à une de ces soirées trop bruyantes, auxquelles il préférait à l'accoutumée des virées entre potes dans les bars du quartier où ils avaient leurs habitudes.

Sortant de ces pensées moroses, il remarqua l'absence notable de Bill, et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il entendit sa voix résonner juste derrière lui. Se retournant, il l'aperçut, parlant au téléphone, assis sur son lit à la légère couette blanche. Il souriait dans le vide, et après avoir raccroché, renvoya un sourire triomphant à Tom. « **Toi aussi, tu viens ce soir. Mark s'est arrangé **». Il se leva alors et sautilla en direction de la salle de bain, tirant sur une des dreadlocks de Tom au passage.

Celui-ci était toujours avachi dans le canapé, réalisant sa situation. Il allait dans cette soirée, avec le reste de l'équipe, et Bill, bien sûr. Et il n'avait strictement rien à se mettre. « **Bill !! **». Celui-ci sortit sa petite tête de l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, et en apercevant le regard teinté de panique de Tom, il comprit aussitôt la situation, et se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas laisser percevoir son amusement.

...

Tom était stressé. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans ses nouveaux vêtements, et ne supportait pas la texture de son chemisier. Il n'avait cependant pas pût refuser l'aide de Bill, à qui il avait catégoriquement refusé l'accès à sa propre valise, n'imaginant que trop bien l'expression affligée que celui-ci aurait prit en apercevant ses nombreux T-shirts décolorés et bariolés d'inscriptions diverses. Il avait donc dût lui emprunter des habits, et il soupçonnait le jeune brun de s'être beaucoup amusé à le relooker de cette façon.

Il avait dût attacher ses dreadlocks en un chignon élaboré, que lui avait fait le coiffeur de Bill, et celui-ci l'avait enfermé dans la salle de bain avec un jean brut très foncé et une chemise blanche Dior, chuchotant derrière la porte qu'il ne le laisserait pas sortir avant qu'il ne soit entièrement prêt. Lorsqu'il était enfin sortit, douché et changé, Bill l'avait inspecté sous toutes les coutures, et lui avait très sérieusement proposé de le maquiller. C'était à ce moment là que Tom était sortit en courant de la suite, laissant derrière lui, Bill et le coiffeur hoqueter de rire.

L'ouverture des portes métallique d'un des nombreux ascenseurs qui se trouvait devant lui, le tira de ses pensées, et il releva machinalement la tête. Il cilla quelques instants, avant de sentir l'entêtante fragrance du parfum de Bill se répandre dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui, rayonnant, sa chemise noire parfaitement cintrée légèrement ouverte sur son torse imberbe, sur lequel pendait une chaîne en argent massif. Tom remarqua alors ses cheveux lissés, et légèrement plus court qu'auparavant, flotter pardessus ses épaules. Il était stupéfiant.

Le jeune brun attrapa sa main, et le tira vers la sortie, où les attendait un taxi. Le regard de Tom s'attarda alors sur son jean, presque identique au sien. Ils s'assirent sur la banquette arrière, et la voiture les amena rapidement devant la façade illuminée du Bellagio, qui scintillait à travers la nuit chaude et étoilée. Et juste avant d'entrer dans le célèbre établissement, Bill pressa sa main, une fois. Il était avec lui, tout irait bien. Tom sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et tenta d'essuyer ses mains moites sur son jean, mais déjà, un groom les menait à leur table.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

...

La montre de Bill indiquait une heure du matin, et le repas lui semblait déjà bien loin. A leur arrivée, ils avaient rejoint les autres membres de l'équipe, déjà sur place, et il avait pût voir un éclair de surprise traverser les yeux de Kate en les voyant arriver ensemble. Bien sûr de loin, ils paraissaient très proches, et cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Les plats avaient rapidement défilés et ils se trouvaient à présent sur la piste de danse, la salle adjacente à la pièce où s'était déroulé le repas ayant été transformé en boite de nuit pour clubbers avertis. Et fortunés.

Un verre de vodka à la main, Bill était en pleine conversation avec Stephen et Mark, et cherchait du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Kate. Il voulait danser, toutes ces discussions financières l'ennuyaient profondément. Il avait perdu Tom au milieu de la foule, et il espérait que la soirée se déroulait bien, pour lui aussi. 'Il y a de jolies filles, ce pourrait être sa chance', se dit-il, amusé. Profitant de l'inattention de ses interlocuteurs, il posa rapidement son verre vide au bar, et s'enfonça dans la foule compacte.

Il sentit quelques regards féminins et masculins se poser sur sa silhouette gracile, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il voulait retrouver Kate, ou Tom. Ou même les deux, mais il retrouva tout d'abord sa chemise Dior. A laquelle s'accrochait désespérément une jeune fille brune, très maquillée. Sa bouche était collée à l'oreille du jeune blond, qui tentait visiblement de la repousser, tenant fermement ses poignets entre ses mains. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Bill, lui lançant un appel au secours silencieux, celui-ci soupira, avant de se diriger dans leur direction.

« **Un problème, Tom ?** ». La jeune brune arracha sa bouche glossée du visage de Tom pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Bill dérangeait, et elle lui fit très clairement comprendre. Passant outre de son regard noir, le jeune brun attrapa le bras de Tom et le tira vers lui, lançant une dernière phrase assassine à la jeune fille. « **Il n'est pas intéressé, c'est assez clair, non ?** ». Puis sans un mot de plus, il serra la main de Tom dans la sienne, les entraînant vers les abords de la piste.

...

« **Elle ne te plaisait donc pas ?** ». Etouffant un nouvel éclat de rire, Bill lui tendit un verre de whisky, avant de se pencher vers lui. Ils étaient assis au bar depuis quelques minutes, et Tom se remettait de son expérience désastreuse avec cette fille riche et vulgaire. Ses joues étaient rosies et il but rapidement une gorgée de l'alcool fort, tentant de chasser ce mauvais souvenir. « **C'était un vrai pot de colle. Je croyais ne jamais pouvoir m'en débarrasser **».

Le jeune brun lui sourit, lissant sa chemise d'un revers de main. « **Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois** ». Les yeux dans le vague, Tom murmura. « **Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois** ». Il replongea son regard dans son verre d'alcool à moitié vide, et se racla la gorge. « **Les filles... ne m'intéressent pas** ». Bill haussa un sourcil perplexe. « **Vraiment ?** ». Le blond hocha lentement la tête, avant de croiser le regard pétillant du jeune brun.

« **Intéressant **».


	10. Chapter 10

Une ombre se détache sur le mur blanc de la pièce. Une ombre qui oscille à peine lorsque la porte d'entrée claque dans un bruit sec. Bientôt une seconde personne entre dans la pièce, marquant un temps d'arrêt en apercevant la silhouette immobile. Stupéfait il n'ose presque plus respirer, écoutant les battements de son cœur affolé résonner à travers le silence opaque. Apres quelques secondes suspendues dans le temps, il ose enfin approcher une main tremblante de l'épaule du visiteur.

Celui-ci ne bouge toujours pas, peut être a-t-il trop attendu. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon et à travers les reflets orangés qui se reflètent sur la vitre, il aperçoit un visage familier. Un sourire hésitant se dessine sur ses lèvres charnues, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à atteindre le corps d'Enzo. Peut être à t'il déjà trop hésité. Ils sont à présent si éloignés, et malgré tout ses efforts, ses gestes restent bloqués, la pièce restant figée dans une torpeur tiède.

...

Haletant, le front humide, Bill ouvra brutalement les yeux, ses pupilles paniquées cherchant à accrocher un détail familier à travers l'immensité de la pièce, qui lui semblait si impersonnelle. Il ne parvint qu'à poser son regard sur le plafond vouté de sa chambre, avant de s'attarder sur les rideaux pourpres à travers lesquels filtraient déjà quelques rayons lumineux brûlants, témoins de la fournaise qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Après avoir étouffé un soupir, il enfouit sa tête sous les oreilles, évitant la vue de ses bagages à moitié défait, échoués sur la moquette épaisse. La nuit avait été longue. Comme promis, il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à discuter avec les dirigeants de Lacoste, dont la maison mère venait de s'installer en plein cœur de Manhattan. De passage dans la ville du péché, ils avaient insisté pour rencontrer le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à devenir leur nouvelle égérie.

Au petit matin, il avait finalement été autorisé par Mark à quitter la pièce enfumée pour rejoindre sa chambre climatisée. Un rapide coup d'œil à Tom, accoudé au comptoir avec Kate et Stephen, avait suffit à convaincre le jeune blond de rentrer avec lui. Une fois avoir salué leurs amis, ils s'étaient donc dirigés vers la sortie, évitant soigneusement les quelques paparazzis qui erraient encore aux alentours du Bellagio.

A l'intérieur de l'habitacle du taxi, il avait laissé son dos reposer contre le dossier en cuir, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais qui s'engouffrait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Sa tête était lourde, les vapeurs de l'alcool engourdissant ses sens à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il avait alors observé avec curiosité le visage de Tom, dont le regard empreint de malice était toujours dirigé en direction des fontaines vertigineuses de l'hôtel, illuminées sous ce ciel sans nuage.

Ses traits étaient détendus, et il avait semblé parfaitement apaisé, comme si la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer n'avait eu aucune incidence sur son humeur. Bill lui se sentait terriblement las. La voix du DJ et le bruit des éclats de verres semblaient le poursuivre, les sourires remplis d'hypocrisie de ses interlocuteurs ne semblant pas vouloir le quitter. Il avait aimé ce monde pailleté, peut être plus que de raison. Mais à présent, sans la présence rassurante d'Enzo à ses côtés, il se sentait perdre pied.

Et lorsque Tom s'était tourné vers lui, l'enveloppant d'un regard chaud et tendre, il avait crû comprendre. Le jeune homme était un des seuls, au sein de son entourage proche, à oser soutenir son regard, ne détournant jamais les yeux, même quand ses accents de diva tentait de s'imposer, dans une ultime tentative de se protéger. Sa notoriété commençant à peine à franchir l'océan Atlantique, Tom ne se doutait t'il pas encore de l'importance du jeune homme qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Peut être même ne le saurait t'il jamais.

...

Après quelques minutes de réflexion supplémentaire, il consentit finalement à repousser les draps fins aux coutures bordeaux, qui recouvraient ses jambes pâles et osseuses. Il n'était pas loin de midi, et un tiraillement familier se faisait sentir au niveau de son estomac. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea paresseusement vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à profiter de ce merveilleux bain à remous.

Au même moment, dans les cuisines bruyantes de l'hôtel, un jeune homme blond tentait de convaincre un groom de lui laisser monter le chariot contenant le petit déjeuner de la chambre 621, qui venait d'être commandé quelques instants auparavant.

...

Un nuage de buée se formait sur les immenses glaces, et bientôt il ne vit plus que ses yeux noirs, qui se détachaient de la surface lisse et froide, tels deux tâches d'encre sombres. Ses cheveux trempés faisaient naître un sillon d'eau tiède qui s'écoulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, créant une légère chair de poule sur sa peau nue. Malgré l'étouffante température régnant dans la pièce, il tremblait, et ses doigts s'agrippaient violemment au bord du lavabo.

Il s'approcha alors lentement de la glace, défiant du regard l'inconnu dans le miroir. Un inconnu au teint terne, en l'absence de tout artifice et dont les pupilles jadis étincelantes, lui semblait avoir perdu de leur éclat. Tout avait un prix. Peut être avait t'il déjà commencé à payer son dû. Sur cette dernière pensée, il quitta la pièce, laissant les ultimes traces de savon effacer son reflet blessé.

...

La baie vitrée entrouverte laissait entrer une chaleur réconfortante, et il extirpa rapidement de ses valises un jean et un T-shirt blanc soigneusement taché de peinture. Mais au moment de s'appliquer une ultime couche de mascara, un coup fut frappé à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Tom entra dans la pièce, poussant un chariot argenté d'où se dégageait une forte odeur de caféine.

« **Le petit déjeuner est servit ! Bill ?** ». Le jeune brun sortit avec étonnement de la salle de bain, haussant un sourcil perplexe devant la vision d'un Tom reconvertit en groom d'étage.

« **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?** ». Un éclair de panique traversa le regard de Tom, mais sans se départir de son flegme habituel, il haussa simplement les épaules avant de se diriger vers la sortie, laissant le chariot devant le canapé en cuir de la suite. Et même si la remarque de Bill ne semblait pas l'avoir touché, il était intérieurement, profondément agacé par son attitude.

Bill quant à lui ne bougeait toujours pas, observant d'un œil critique le contenu de son petit déjeuner. Et ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, qu'il prit conscience de sa maladresse. « **Bon sang, Tom **». Il retrouva finalement le jeune dreadé dans le couloir, en train de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il accéléra alors le pas et coinça la porte métallique avant que celle-ci ne se referme.

Tom esquissa un sourire, amusé par la situation. « **Laisse cette porte se refermer **». « **Hors de question, c'est toi qui descend **». Le sourire de Tom s'élargit. «** Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te refuse quelque chose n'est ce pas ? **». Surpris par la remarque, Bill recula d'un pas, laissant la porte se refermer devant son nez. « **Crétin ! **». Excédé par sa défaite, il fit demi-tour en direction de sa chambre, laissant les semelles de ses tongs trainer contre le sol.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le chariot argenté était à moitié vide, et un message de Kate était arrivé sur son BlackBerry. La séance photo qui devait être réalisé pour le Elle américain de ce mois-ci, avait été retardé, il avait donc quartier libre jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Des heures de repos qu'il ne savait pas comment occuper, lui qui n'était presque jamais en pause mais toujours sur les routes.

C'est alors qu'en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, il aperçut, au pied du bâtiment et au milieu de palmiers et autres arbres exotiques à la végétation luxuriante, la piscine de l'hôtel. L'eau turquoise scintillait sous la lumière crue du soleil et de nombreux résidents étaient allongés sur des transats multicolores, répartis tout autour du bassin. Il faisait définitivement trop chaud pour rester enfermé toute l'après midi.

...

A travers ses lunettes noires, il aperçut alors Kate au téléphone, assise au bar de la piscine. S'asseyant à son tour, il commanda un jus de goyave, et fit un rapide tour des personnes présentes à l'extérieur du bâtiment. De toute évidence, nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient profité du retard du planning pour profiter du soleil brûlant. A ses côtés, Kate avait mit fin à sa conversation et se tourna vers lui.

« **Hey Bill, ca va ? **». Il hocha la tête, et sans un mot, elle sortit de son sac de plage un tube de crème solaire. « **Pas de coup de soleil, Mark en boufferait sa casquette** ». Le jeune brun étouffa un rire en s'imaginant arriver au photoshoot avec un superbe coup de soleil sur le visage. Mark serait furieux, et cela donnerait du travail supplémentaire à son amie. Il n'en était pas question. «** Pas de problème. Dis-moi, Tom est là ? **».

Tout en sirotant sa boisson, elle lui désigna d'un mouvement de menton, un parasol rouge sous lequel étaient allongés Tom et son oncle. « **Ok, merci **».

...

Pendant ce temps là, Tom profitait pleinement du soleil, laissant ses rayons brûler sa peau délicatement mordorée. Le bassin tout proche déposait une légère brise sur sa peau chaude et tout en poussant un soupir de bien être, il se retourna sur le dos. Les yeux fermés, il chercha alors à tâtons sa boisson, qu'il avait abandonnée sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre son transat et celui de son voisin.

Mais il fronça rapidement les sourcils, sa main n'attrapant que du vide. Agacé, il allait rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'une voix familière retentit à ses oreilles. « **C'est ca que tu cherches ? **». Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il aperçut alors Bill allongé sur le transat voisin, son précieux verre à la main. « **Rend-moi ca ! **». Le jeune brun se tourna sur le coté pour mieux l'observer, une lueur de regret au fond des yeux. « **Tu m'en veux toujours ? **».

Il parlait à voix basse, et ses doigts étaient crispés autour du verre qu'il lui tendit, avant de relever ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête. « **Je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais tu m'as surpris...De toute façon, ma chambre n'est pas un moulin **». Une moue boudeuse avait reprit possession de ses traits, et Tom comprit que c'était sans doute sa manière à lui de s'excuser. «** C'est bon Bill. Je te pardonne... si tu me donnes le délicieux jus de goyave que tu tiens dans ton autre main **».

Il éclata alors de rire en apercevant le regard stupéfait de Bill, abasourdit par tant d'audace. Mais ce fut à son tour d'être surpris lorsque celui-ci lui tendit sans broncher son verre, marmonnant qu'il pouvait même le finir, qu'il n'en voulait plus, de toute façon. Tom posa alors les deux verres sur la table basse, avant de se saisir de la main de Bill, l'entrainant vers l'eau.

Après tout, ils auraient bien le temps de boire ensemble, une autre fois.


	11. Chapter 11

Après une dernière journée à Las Vegas, Bill arriva à San Francisco en fin d'après midi. Le soleil couchant déposait ses ultimes reflets sur l'eau agitée de la baie, et une légère brise ébouriffa ses cheveux lissés à travers la vitre abaissée. En cette fin de journée, de nombreux véhicules les entouraient, les obligeant à traverser le Bay Bridge à une allure fort peu soutenue. Mais qu'importe, il profita du trajet pour somnoler quelques minutes, bercé par le cahotement familier du véhicule.

A l'avant de la Land Rover, Mark était penché sur son ordinateur portable, où défilaient diverses photos des lieux où auraient lieux le photoshoot du lendemain. Refermant les yeux à cette vision, le jeune brun se laissa glisser contre le siège tiède, heurtant par la même occasion le bras de Kate, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de poche. Balbutiant une excuse, il s'écarta, détournant rapidement ses yeux du visage de la jeune femme. Depuis la veille, un persistant sentiment de malaise la concernant, l'avait assaillit, sans prévenir.

Il se remémorait sans mal de l'interrogation silencieuse qu'il avait pût lire dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il était sortit de la piscine, trempé et le sourire aux lèvres, accompagné de Tom. Ils venaient de passer plus d'une demi-heure à se chamailler dans l'eau turquoise, rapprochant leurs peaux humides et leurs lèvres trempées au grès de leurs mouvements aquatiques. Son maquillage sombre avait coulé, et en tentant d'effacer les sillons sombres qui se créaient sur ses joues, Tom avait récupéré une grande partie du khôl sur ses doigts.

Puis, dans une nouvelle tentative de l'amuser, il avait consciemment étalé le noir sous ses yeux, se dessinant un parfait masque d'indien, avant de lui adresser un sourire ravageur, haussant innocemment un sourcil dans sa direction. Leurs éclats de rire avaient résonné dans l'air sec de l'après midi et l'espace d'un instant, Bill avait crû redevenir un jeune homme comme les autres. Mais la voix de Kate les avait rapidement ramenés à la réalité, et c'est avec regret que Bill avait dût regagner sa chambre pour tenter d'effacer les dégâts causés par cette séance de piscine imprévue.

Au sein de l'espace feutré de la suite, il avait alors dût faire face au regard songeur de Kate, qu'il croisait sans mal à travers la glace alors qu'elle lui appliquait une dernière couche de fond de teint. Ses doigts s'étaient entremêlés sur ses cuisses, et il avait attendu, les yeux baissés, qu'elle juge son travail finit. Et c'est avec un sourire hésitant qu'il l'avait salué avant de refermer la porte, luttant pour ne pas passer une main lasse sur son visage poudré. Il se sentait coupable, et le pire était sans doute que la raison de cette culpabilité ne lui était pas inconnue.

…

Le soir tombait déjà sur le centre-ville lorsque leurs voitures se stoppèrent devant l'entrée d'une maison faites de boiseries vertes foncées. L'équipe technique allait loger ici pour toute la durée du séjour mais Bill ne devait rester ici qu'une nuit, un hôtel lui ayant été réservé pour le reste de la semaine. Ils déchargèrent rapidement les nombreuses caisses de matériel, les stockant dans l'entrée spacieuse, dont le sol en bois usé était partiellement recouvert d'anciennes griffures de chat.

Bill se saisit de son sac à main, avant de monter les escaliers recouverts d'une moquette framboise, qui le menèrent à l'étage supérieur. De nombreuses portes entrebâillées entouraient le palier, et à travers l'espace séparant le battant du mur, il pût apercevoir quelques lits aux draps blancs. Il poussa alors timidement une porte, pénétrant dans une des chambres qui possédaient un balcon. Quelques instants plus tard, il était accoudé à la barrière, une cigarette incandescente entre ses doigts vernis.

Et tout en inspirant la fumée goudronnée, il observa la baie de San Francisco s'éclairer sous les lumières des habitations. L'eau semblait être redevenue calme, et la lune parsemait son étendue de quelques tâches de lumière blanche. Un léger frisson parcourut son échine, et fuyant le temps qui s'était rafraîchit, il écrasa sa cigarette contre la rambarde de bois, s'apprêtant à quitter cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte claquer, et le bruit sourd d'un sac que l'on pose au sol.

« Tu sais, ma chambre non plus n'est pas un moulin ». Tom. Le jeune homme pût lire de la surprise, mais aussi un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard de Bill, qui, visiblement, se demandait quelle attitude adopter. Il mordillait ses lèvres fines, balayant la pièce du regard, cherchant une sortie invisible. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, le jeune blond lui donna une petite tape sur la tête. « Eh, déstresse. C'est OK ». Bill hoqueta, retrouvant rapidement sa superbe et fusilla Tom des yeux. « Je ne suis pas stressé ».

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Tom l'intercepta au passage, refermant ses doigts rugueux sur son poignet osseux. « Tu parles, tu es une vraie boule de nerf depuis ce matin. Tu sais que tu me fais limite flipper ? ». Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Bill pouvait voir les pupilles de Tom briller, son regard étant entièrement dirigé dans sa direction. Son emprise sur son poignet se resserra, et les certitudes du jeune brun vacillèrent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il trahissait Enzo, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en se rapprochant ainsi de Tom.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Tout va bien ». Il dégagea son poignet, et Tom n'émit aucune résistance, se contentant de le dévisager quelques instants, avant de détourner les yeux. Bill tourna doucement la petite poignée en cuivre, et sans un mot, dévala les escaliers, laissant Tom immobile au centre de la pièce.

…

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'à travers les parois fines de sa chambre, Bill entendit des éclats de rire provenir du salon. Il pensa que l'équipe technique avait dût s'y réunir, et se blottit encore plus confortablement sous les couvertures. Les rideaux étaient tirés, la seule source de lumière provenant de l'écran allumé de son ordinateur portable. Après s'être éclipsé de la salle à manger, laissant son assiette à moitié pleine sur la table en verre, il s'était réfugié avec hâte dans la minuscule pièce, calant sa tête entre les coussins moelleux.

Sur l'écran, défilait son film préféré, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que son attention n'était plus accaparé par l'épopée funeste des deux héros. Il posait un regard vide sur le plafond blanc, clignant rapidement des yeux, ses pensées se dirigeant comme à leur habitude sur un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. Il se demandait souvent dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Enzo, depuis son départ. Il aurait voulu mettre un terme à cette situation, entendre de nouveau sa voix chaude au téléphone, mais pour l'instant, il savait que cela lui était impossible.

Poussant un dernier soupir, il s'apprêtait à refermer son ordinateur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'icône de sa messagerie clignotait furieusement dans le noir. Les yeux lourds, il cliqua sur l'icône et frotta ses paupières avant d'ouvrir machinalement son nouveau message. Quelques mots s'affichèrent et son cœur battit un peu plus fort. « Je pense que cela t'intéressera ;-) Ne te sens pas coupable. Kate ». Avec une certaine appréhension, il ouvrit le fichier joint, et une photo s'afficha immédiatement sur l'écran.

Une photo prise la veille, au bord de la piscine de leur hôtel. Tom et lui en train de s'amuser dans l'eau, les pommettes rougies, et un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, son bonheur, cristallisé par ce cliché amateur, était évident. 'Je peux donc être heureux sans lui'. Cette pensée le rendit amère et le força à remettre en question les sentiments qu'il pensait ressentir pour le jeune japonais. Il se sentait déstabilisé et une boule se forma rapidement au fond de sa gorge. Les derniers mots de Kate, lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

'Ne te sens pas coupable'. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, et il se roula en boule contre le matelas, serrant son oreiller entre ses bras, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la taie vert pomme alors qu'il tentait maladroitement de retenir ses sanglots.

…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la gorge sèche et les yeux rouges, il n'était qu'une heure du matin. La maison était silencieuse, et il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un bas de survêtement, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, ses jambes engourdies l'obligeant à marcher à petit pas. Le bruit de l'eau coulant dans l'évier en métal le tira finalement de son demi-sommeil, et dans un flash, il revit le cliché qui se trouvait encore dans sa messagerie. Une grimace étira ses traits, et il tenta d'effacer ce souvenir, se concentrant sur le ronronnement du réfrigérateur.

Mais en quittant de la pièce, il vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, laissant un vent frais pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Tom, le regard baissé et un étui de guitare sur le dos. Bill écarquilla les yeux, retenant son souffle, alors que Tom, qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu, lui tournait le dos pour mieux refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers, mais au moment de poser son pied sur la première marche grinçante, il prit conscience de la présence de Bill à moitié dénudé dans le hall d'entrée.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes et Bill rougit. Tom quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses jambes si fines et de ses épaules maigres, qu'il devinait sans peine sous son large T-shirt bleu pâle. Mais en reposant ses yeux sur son visage, il remarqua ses yeux rougis et son cœur se serra. Il lui paraissait si frêle et si faible, perdu au milieu de cette entrée austère. Il posa alors précautionneusement sa guitare dans les escaliers et s'approcha lentement de lui.

Il le devinait déconnecté de la réalité, et c'est avec beaucoup de douceur qu'il frôla sa joue de ses doigts, tentant de retenir son attention. « Eh, Billy… ». Le jeune brun ferma les yeux, sa joue s'appuyant légèrement contre les doigts rêches de Tom. « Tu es fatigué ? ». Bill hocha la tête et ouvrit les paupières, ses prunelles noisette tentant d'accrocher le regard de Tom, une question muette se reflétant au fond de son iris. « Allez, viens ». Il s'agrippa à la main de Tom, et le suivit dans le salon, le sang battant violemment dans ses tempes.

…

Les lumières tamisées de la pièce éclairaient son corps pâle d'une douce lueur, et Tom se contenta d'allumer la télévision, baissant le son tout en surveillant Bill, blottit tout contre lui. Celui-ci somnolait, sa tête posée sur son épaule, la main sur son genou. Les images défilaient, mais Tom n'arrivait pas à détourner son attention de ses cheveux sombres, et de sa bouche entrouverte dont s'échappait un léger souffle au fur et à mesure de sa respiration.

Il esquissa alors un sourire, fredonnant l'air de la chanson dont le clip passait au moment même à la télévision :

« Your skin,  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so… »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà, ca avance pas mal. Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de me faire part de leurs impressions sur les derniers chapitres !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Bisous.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate et le reste de l'équipe étaient déjà attablés devant leurs petit déjeuner lorsque Bill posa un premier pas hésitant sur la moquette de sa chambre. Et d'après les quelques chiffres inscrits sur son portable, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Grognant, il repoussa prestement ses couvertures et tituba jusqu'à la porte à demi fermée. Mais en passant une main crispée dans ses cheveux quelque peu décoiffés, les événements de la veille, le submergèrent de nouveau.

Les images étaient floues. Il se souvenait uniquement d'avoir posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom, dans l'espoir de retrouver son calme et de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur. Après tout était sombre, jusqu'à ce matin. Jetant un regard furtif à son lit à demi défait, son ventre se tordit. Il n'était sûrement pas arrivé dans cette chambre tout seul. Et il ne voyait qu'une personne capable de l'avoir porter, à demi inconscient, jusqu'à cette pièce, en plein milieu de la nuit.

[…]

L'eau brûlante de la douche s'abattait sur ses épaules douloureuses et exposant son visage aux fines gouttes, il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Son regard vide se posa sur les murs carrelés de la cabine et dans un geste incontrôlé, il enfonça brutalement ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il pouvait sentir la douleur mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se souvenir et intérieurement, il hurlait de frustration. Son esprit embrumé refusant toujours de lui restituer ses souvenirs.

[…]

Un bol de lait froid posé devant lui, Bill tourna sans conviction la petite cuillère argentée, qui tinta contre la porcelaine dans un bruit de métal froissé. La cuisine était déserte, l'équipe étant partie faire du repérage un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta une nouvelle fois de comprendre ce qui lui avait bien pût lui échapper, en vain. Repoussant le bol qu'il n'avait presque pas touché, il se leva et s'avança vers la véranda attenante à la pièce.

Le soleil réchauffait le gazon fraîchement coupé du jardin, et de nombreux promeneurs avaient déjà prit possession des chemins longeant la baie. Leurs vies semblaient si simples. Il ferma les paupières, respirant l'odeur de café qui régnait encore dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'un bruit venant de la cuisine lui parvint, et dans un sursaut, il aperçut Tom, penché devant le réfrigérateur ouvert. Ses dreadlocks étaient attachés et son T-shirt humide lui collait à la peau.

« Salut, Tom ». L'interpellé se retourna, et lui sourit, posant une bouteille de coca cola glacée au bord de l'évier. « Alors enfin réveillé ? ». « Hum, comme tu vois. Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ? ». Tom se racla la gorge, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulait le long de son cou, d'un geste de la main. « Si. C'est à moi de t'emmener sur place. Tu ne te levais pas, j'en ai profité pour faire un jogging ». « Oh… ». La pièce redevint silencieuse et tout en évitant soigneusement son regard, Bill attrapa la bouteille et sortit sur le perron.

[…]

La Land Rover roulait à vive allure, dans les rues ensoleillées de San Francisco. Les mains crispées sur le volant, Tom lançait de fréquents regards dans le rétroviseur, observant le jeune homme brun assis sur la banquette arrière. Dès son entrée dans le véhicule, Bill avait glissé ses lunettes sur son nez, tournant son visage vers la vitre, observant d'un air absent le paysage défiler. Il semblait à fleur de peau et Tom était bien placé pour savoir à quel point sa nuit avait été agitée.

Après s'être appuyé sur son épaule, Bill avait rapidement sombré dans un profond sommeil, sa respiration régulière berçant peu à peu Tom, lui-même plongé dans des pensées décousues. Mais les minutes passant, ses bras avaient commencés à trembler, sa bouche murmurant des paroles incohérentes. Il semblait se débattre avec son inconscient, dans des rêves où Tom ne pouvait pas intervenir. Celui-ci s'était donc contenté de caresser son visage contracté dans un geste rassurant, espérant seulement qu'il se réveille rapidement.

Les minutes avaient ainsi défilés, et tout en essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait peupler les songes torturés du jeune homme, Tom avait accentué ses caresses, lui murmurant quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Peu à peu, ses traits s'étaient détendus et Tom avait jugé préférable de le ramener à sa chambre. A présent, des questions muettes lui brûlaient les lèvres, même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais le questionner sur ses tourments secrets.

[…]

Assis en terrasse d'un restaurant, Bill écrasa sa huitième cigarette de la journée avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette fraîcheur. Il piqua dans une tomate cerise sans grande conviction, la posant délicatement à coté du petit monticule de carottes râpées. Tout ceci était bien présenté, mais rien n'y faisait, son estomac restait obstinément contracté. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il reposa ses couverts et sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet malmené.

En face de lui, Kate picorait quelques grains de maïs bien trop jaunes pour être honnêtes, posant à quelques reprises ses lèvres sur son verre d'eau gazeuse. Elle observait d'un œil inquiet le manque d'appétit récurrent du jeune homme, qui venait de reposer sa fourchette en signe d'abdiquation. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu finir une assiette de son plein gré. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui en faire la remarque, lorsqu'il la coupa. « Au fait, merci pour la photo ».

Les mots mourirent sur ses lèvres et elle ne pût qu'acquiescer avec une moue gênée. Elle avait envoyé ce cliché sur un coup de tête, essayant de dédramatiser la situation après avoir vu la nervosité dont faisait preuve le jeune brun depuis ce fameux après-midi. « De rien, vous étiez… si mignons sur cette photo, tout les deux ». Une légère teinte pourpre s'empara des joues de Bill et celui-ci toussa pour cacher son malaise. Même si une question subsistait. « Mignons… ensemble ? ».

Il lui lança un regard hésitant et se mordit les joues, les quelques mots lui ayant échappé sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Déjà, il les regrettait. Mais la réponse franche de la jeune femme finit par mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante. « Oui, très mignons, si tu veux mon avis ».

[…]

Le soleil déjà, disparaissait du ciel bleu qui surplombait la ville, lorsque les voitures de l'équipe se garèrent devant la maison qu'il occupaient depuis quatre jours à présent. Bill avait finalement refusé de rejoindre son hôtel et avait prit la décision de rester vivre, ici, avec eux. Mark avait semblé dubitatif mais n'avait pas remit en question sa décision, lui assurant seulement qu'une chambre d'hôtel serait toujours disponible pour lui, si jamais il changeait d'avis.

Cependant jusqu'ici, Bill n'avait pas faillit, acceptant sans broncher de partager une salle de bain avec Kate, allant même jusqu'à participer à certaines soirées de l'équipe, comme aujourd'hui. Quelques personnes s'occupaient du grill, installé au fond du jardin tandis que Tom et Stephen étaient en train de mettre la table, disposant les assiettes en carton autour de la table de jardin. Bill confortablement assis dans un siège en osier de la véranda, regardait tout ce petit monde s'activer, lorsque une main fine se posa brutalement sur son épaule.

« Bill, ne fais pas le difficile ». Le jeune brun haussa les épaules, délogeant prestement les doigts de Kate, dont les ongles s'enfonçaient délicatement dans son cou. « Mais ils se débrouillent parfaitement sans moi ». Esquissant un sourire moqueur, il désigna Tom, en pleine discussion avec un autre technicien de leur équipe, qui venait de lui apporter un verre de soda. « Oh, je vois ». Elle étouffa un petit rire et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le grill, d'où s'échappait une fumée âcre.

Mais en passant devant Tom, elle lui glissa rapidement quelques mots à l'oreille, tout en jetant un regard complice à Bill, dont les joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée. Il allait, décida t'il, tuer Kate, qui se mêlait manifestement de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Mais avant qu'il eu le temps de décider quel sort réserver à son amie, il vit Tom s'avancer vers lui, ses prunelles noisettes brillant étrangement sous la lumières des quelques torches qui avaient été allumés dans le jardin.

« Tu as faim ? ». Il tenait dans ses mains deux assiettes contenant des grillades et quelques pommes de terres grillées et le regardait intensément, bien qu'appréhendant quelque peu sa réaction. Bill esquissa alors un sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être touché par son attention. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, mais qu'importe, si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Tom, il était prêt à faire quelques sacrifices. Balbutiant un faible 'merci', il se saisit de l'assiette, attendant que Tom se soit assit à ses côtés pour commencer à grignoter.

[…]

Une assiette vide à ses pieds, Tom continuait de raconter des anecdotes sur les quelques photoshoots qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'effectuer à l'étranger, sentant son pouls s'accélérer en apercevant une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux de Bill. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Tom avait l'impression de pouvoir lui apporter quelque chose, à lui qui possédait déjà tout. Bien sûr tout cela était illusoire, il ne s'agissait que de quelques paroles volées mais le silence respectueux du jeune brun, valait bien tous les récits du monde.

La nuit les avaient peu à peu enveloppés dans son écrin sombre et lorsque Bill s'en aperçût, il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange mélancolie. Il leva les yeux au ciel et contempla quelques instants les étoiles qui y brillaient, se rappelant combien Tom aimait les observer. Il osa alors lui poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis la veille. « Dis Tom, tu étais où hier soir ? ». Il sentit Tom se tendre, mais rapidement les muscles du blond se relâchèrent, lorsqu'il comprit que le ton de Bill n'était pas accusateur, mais remplit de curiosité.

Cependant, il hésita un instant. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas un secret à proprement parler, il s'agissait juste d'une partie de lui-même qu'il préférait garder caché, de peur de voir la magie qui l'entourait, disparaître. Peu de personnes étaient au courant et encore moins le comprenait vraiment. Mais dans les pupilles de Bill, il vit l'innocence et il comprit que devant lui, le jeune brun acceptait de laisser transparaître l'enfant qu'il avait été, mais à qui il avait dût dire adieu bien trop tôt.

Tom décida alors de lui faire confiance. Il le fallait, pour eux, et pour cette amitié qui tout doucement grandissait, dans son cœur un peu trop grand, et dans ses sentiments, qui devenaient chaque jour un peu plus tourmentés.

« Tu sais Bill, je joue de la guitare, et hier…. Hier je me produisais devant un public, mon public ».


	13. Chapter 13

C'est alors que ses souvenirs perdus lui revinrent, et il revit l'étui noir que Tom portait sur son dos lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, éclairant le couloir sombre de l'entrée. « Mais…depuis longtemps ? ». Le sourire de Tom s'accentua, et il humidifia ses lèvres sèches, laissant sa langue glisser sur le métal de son piercing. « Très longtemps. Et cette campagne est une vraie chance pour moi. Autant de villes en si peu de temps, c'est juste… incroyable ».

Bill acquiesça, cherchant à réaliser l'étendue de ce que lui avait caché Tom. De toute évidence, sa place n'était pas derrière un appareil photo, même s'il semblait s'en accommoder sans mal, la plupart du temps. « Mais pourquoi avoir accepté d'entrer dans cette équipe ? ». Il vit les épaules de Tom se soulever dans un geste désinvolte, ses dreadlocks glissant dans son dos. « J'ai pas mal galéré avec ma guitare, alors quand mon oncle m'a proposé ce job, il y a environ un an…je ne pouvais pas refuser ».

Ses paroles étaient teintées d'une pointe d'amertume, et il détourna les yeux vers le ciel sombre. « Mais un jour, peut être… ». Le ventre de Bill se noua et il posa sa main sur celle du jeune blond, avant de la serrer dans la sienne. « Un jour, sans doute ». Le sourire qui s'étala alors sur les lèvres de Tom lui réchauffa le cœur.

[…]

A travers les baies vitrées de l'aéroport se dessinaient le tarmac brûlant et les lignes blanches des pistes d'atterrissage. Son sac à main sur l'épaule, Bill marchait prestement vers la sortie, ses pas résonnant contre le carrelage du couloir surpeuplé par les touristes. Il laissa échapper une quinte de toux, et maudit la climatisation de l'avion, responsable selon lui, de sa gorge irrité. Lançant un regard oblique à Tom, il lui demanda à mi-voix de lui apporter une bouteille d'eau minéralisée, et suivit Mark qui se dirigeait vers leur taxi, garé en double file.

Depuis la veille, il se répétait inlassablement les quelques paroles du guitariste et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer, penché sur sa guitare, un médiator entre les doigts. Jusqu'à présent, il ne connaissait le monde de la musique qu'à travers les chaînes musicales des hôtels dans lesquels il logeait et la passion de Tom l'intriguait au plus haut point. Mais son ultime photoshoot avant leur départ pour Los Angeles, lui ôté tout possibilité de ré-aborder le sujet avec le jeune homme, bien trop occupé à tenter de boucler ses valises éventrées.

La porte de son taxi allait se refermer lorsqu'il vit une main retenir la portière pour déposer une petite bouteille d'Evian sur la banquette arrière. Puis après lui avoir adressé un sourire hésitant, Tom laissa le véhicule quitter son emplacement, adressant un léger signe de tête au chauffeur. Bill se retourna et posa sa main sur la vitre, ses doigts glissant légèrement alors que le véhicule prenait de la vitesse. Mais avant que le jeune blond ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, il crût le voir déposer un étui de guitare au milieu de ses propres valises Lancel.

[…]

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant un motel anonyme, aux murs sombres et mal repeints. Quelques voitures poussiéreuses étaient garées sur le vaste parking parsemé de pierres rougeâtres, déposant leurs ombres sur le sable encore chaud. Bill posa un premier pas à terre, et interrogea rapidement Mark, sur ce visible changement de programme. Son ton était acerbe, sa gorge douloureuse et sa journée passée sur les routes, ayant mit sa patience à rude épreuve.

Mal à l'aise, Mark balbutia que l'hôtel qui aurait dût les accueillir, n'avait semble t'il, pas enregistré leurs réservations. Les autres hôtels susceptibles de les accueillir en cette période touristique semblant être pris d'assaut, ils avaient dû réserver quelques chambres supplémentaire dans ce motel, où logeait déjà l'équipe technique. Bill poussa un soupir, et après décoché un nouveau regard noir à son agent, il se saisit de son sac et se dirigea vers la réception, indiqué par un panneau à la peinture défraîchie.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, une jeune fille accoudé au comptoir, était en pleine lecture d'un magazine quelconque, balançant sa tête au rythme des chansons qui émanaient de la radio en sourdine, et il se surprit à apprécier la brise émanant du ventilateur qui se trouvait à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Le claquement sonore d'une bulle de chewing-gum le sortit de ses pensées, et il entendit la jeune fille appeler bruyamment sa mère, avant de reporter son attention sur les pages de papier glacé, sans un regard pour ses cheveux emplis de laque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au terme d'une laborieuse conversation avec la gestionnaire de l'établissement, il s'arrêta fièrement sur le pas de la porte, une clé rouillée au fond de la poche. Sa quinte de toux était toujours aussi intense et il se dirigea vers le distributeur de boisson fraîche, qui se trouvait devant les escaliers menant au premier étage. Le regard fixé sur le béton ensablé, il aperçut alors une paire de chaussures blanches immobiles, quelques millièmes de secondes avant de buter contre un corps mou.

« Eh, lève un peu la tête Billy ! ». Massant son épaule douloureuse, Tom lui faisait face, un sac en toile à ses pieds. Derrière lui, Bill vit le 4x4 de l'équipe technique et le coffre du véhicule ouvert, autour duquel s'affairaient les techniciens venus récupérer leurs affaires. Il reporta alors son attention sur le visage légèrement crispé de Tom, qui avait hissé son sac sur son épaule et remonté ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête. « Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu fatigué ».

Ses yeux étaient lourds, et il ne pût qu'émettre un faible toussotement en signe de bonne foi. Tom fronça les sourcils en entendant Bill se racler une nouvelle fois la gorge. « Ne bouge pas, je reviens ». Bill le vit alors se diriger vers un autre membre de l'équipe, qui après quelques minutes de discussion lui tendit une petite boite blanche, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Tom revint alors vers lui, agrippa sa main, et y déposa une petite plaquette de pastille rose bonbon. « Tiens, pour ta gorge. Et maintenant, file te reposer ».

Son regard semblait soucieux, et il ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux ébène, attardant sa main rêche sur sa joue. « Bonne nuit, Bill ». La bouche entrouverte, Bill ne le quitta pas des yeux, profitant de la caresse aérienne, avant de refermer lentement ses doigts sur sa main brûlante. « Merci ». Une légère rougeur monta aux pommettes du jeune blond, qui déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant de monter prestement les escaliers, le bruit mat de ses chaussures contre le bois usé, résonnant aux oreilles de Bill comme le plus douce des mélodies.

[…]

Le lendemain, après un photoshoot sous un soleil de plomb, en plein cœur de la citée des Anges, Bill pût enfin profiter de la plage californienne. Pour compenser l'inconfort de sa chambre d'hôtel, Mark lui avait proposé de louer quelques transats sur une plage privée, réputée pour son calme et la discrétion de ses employés. Bill accepta, à condition que Kate et Tom l'accompagnent. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois, allongés à l'ombre des parasols, leurs pieds s'enfonçant avec délice sous le sable fin.

Une pastille sur le bout de la langue, Bill tout habillé de noir, était tournée vers Tom, qui sous ses lunettes de soleil, fixait l'horizon. Son torse dénudé se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et il sentait le regard du jeune brun s'attarder sur les courbes fermes de son corps. Cette idée lui plaisait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer, et il s'amusa à contracter ses abdominaux, poussant un léger soupir de bien être. Les joues de Bill s'enflammèrent et il se détourna de Tom pour héler un serveur, à qui il passa commande de leurs déjeuners.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on leur apporta de petits lunches bag, et tout en piochant dans sa salade composée, Bill observait du coin de l'œil, Tom mordre allégrement dans son hamburger. Ses dreadlocks attachés en chignon laissait sa nuque découverte, et un léger coup de soleil commençait à se former sur sa peau délicate. Retenant un sourire moqueur, il but une gorgée de son cocktail et remonta le bas de son pantalon, avant de se lever pour tendre une main en direction du jeune blond, en pleine mastication.

Tom lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Quoi ? ». Bill leva les yeux au ciel et soupira : « Tu viens tremper tes pieds dans l'eau avec moi ? ». Devant le manque de réaction du blond, il ajouta : « Il faut bien te dépenser, après toutes les calories que tu viens d'ingurgiter ! ». Estomaqué par son aplomb, Tom le dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de plonger sa main dans son sac, pour brandir fièrement une canette de coca light dans sa direction. « Et ça, c'est pas une boisson allégé, peut être ? ».

Le jeune brun se mordilla la lèvre, lui lançant un regard implorant. « Allez Tom, sois sympa ! ». Hochant négativement de la tête, Tom reporta son attention sur ses frites graisseuses, provoquant volontairement le jeune brun, en les dégustant le plus lentement possible. « Mmh, délicieuses ! Vraiment Bill, tu devrais essayer ! ». Le jeune homme esquissa une moue de dégoût. « Tom. S'il te plaît ! ». Le jeune blond consentit alors à relever la tête, fixant Bill d'un air sournois.

« Ok. Je viens à la plage… ». Un air suffisant s'inscrivit sur le visage du brun, qui commença à prendre la direction du bord de mer, lorsque Tom acheva sa phrase. « Si tu mange une de ces frites si caloriques ». Il vit Bill se stopper, avant de retourner, une main sur la hanche et le regard furibond. « Hors de question ! ». Tom se rallongea alors confortablement dans son transat, fermant les yeux et appuyant son dos contre la serviette de bain moelleuse.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent ainsi, avant qu'il ne sente une silhouette le surplomber. Il ne pût réprimer un sourire et ôta ses lunettes noires pour voir Bill le dévisager avec lassitude. « Où sont tes foutus frites ? ». Il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête son petit paquet, et se rassit pour savourer sa victoire. « En plus elles sont froides, maintenant. Merci, Tom ». Bill saisit alors la plus petite frite qu'il pût trouver, et la porta à sa bouche en fermant violemment les yeux.

Ses petites dents blanches légèrement tordues se refermèrent sur le bout de pomme de terre, et il déglutit difficilement. Tom le trouvait tout simplement adorable. Mais ce fut à son tour de déglutir lorsque les pupilles noires de colère du jeune homme se posèrent sur lui. « Tu me le revaudras, Tom ». Faisant fi de ses menaces, il se contenta de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner vers les marées d'écumes, sous le regard attendrie de Kate et des promeneurs de passage.


	14. Chapter 14

Le ciel se couvrait lorsque Bill posa ses bagages sur la moquette épaisse d'un hôtel quatre étoile de Houston. A travers la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir les feuilles des quelques arbres qui longeaient la route, trembler sous l'action du vent, qui devenait à chaque minute, un peu plus violent. Quelques passant sortaient craintivement leurs parapluies, levant la tête vers les nuages grisâtres qui obscurcissaient déjà l'horizon. Il s'éloigna lentement de la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit king size.

Après cette longue semaine passée dans ce miteux motel de Los Angeles, il appréciait plus que jamais la douceur des draps et le confort des coussins en soie de sa suite. Mais en cette journée off, il devait admettre que l'ennui le gagnait, et il se plongea rapidement dans une torpeur tiède, qui l'incita à fermer les paupières et à se laisser porter par la douce mélodie émanant de ses écouteurs. Ses longs cils effleurèrent ses joues creuses, et il sentit le sommeil l'envahir.

Dehors, la pluie s'abattait à présent violement contre le bitume, et sur les trottoirs prit d'assaut, on pouvait voir la population défiler à un rythme effréné, cherchant à rejoindre leurs destinations en slalomant entre les flaques d'eau et les bouches d'égouts.

[…]

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'après midi touchait à sa fin et la tempête semblait avoir prit fin, laissant l'herbe trempée et les fleurs gorgées d'eau, sous les quelques rayons de soleil inondant les pavés. Il massa quelques minutes sa nuque douloureuse, passant une main lasse sur son front moite. Il n'était que 16h, il lui restait donc encore quelques heures à occuper avant le dîner. Il pianota rapidement quelques chiffres sur son portable, étouffant un rire en entendant son interlocuteur lui répondre d'une voix ensommeillée.

[…]

Une demi-heure plus tard, quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte boisée de sa suite. Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Bill tentait de fermer l'attache de son collier en argent, et lui cria d'entrer, les quelques syllabes résonnant dans l'acoustique parfaite de la pièce. Il pencha un peu plus la tête, ses ongles griffant malencontreusement son cou humide, mais le collier tomba dans le lavabo, les lourds maillons tintant bruyamment contre l'émail. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la silhouette de Tom se détacher à travers la glace embuée.

« Hey, Bill ». L'air contrarié de Bill s'atténua, et il lui adressa un petit signe de tête, reposant le collier dans sa boîte. Puis il se saisit d'un petit pot de crème beige estampillé « Anti-cernes », et appliqua méticuleusement la substance molle sous ses petits yeux fatigués, tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil au jeune blond, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, croisant ses bras sur son torse, habitué depuis longtemps à ses fréquentes retouches maquillage.

Cependant, le sourire narquois qui s'étalait à présent sur son visage, ne lui cachait en rien son avis sur la question. Comme à l'accoutumée, Bill se contenta donc de l'ignorer, refermant promptement le petit tube, tout en retenant une réplique cinglante à la vue du propre air épuisé du jeune blond. Puis il quitta la pièce, non sans avoir tiré sur le polo blanc de Tom en signe de représailles. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, mais Tom n'était décidément pas un adversaire à sa taille. « Dépêche toi. Le musée ferme à 20h00 ».

[…]

Même si la tempête semblait s'être atténué, de brutales bourrasques de vent s'abattaient toujours sur les rues presque désertes de Houston. Réprimant un frisson, Bill resserra sa veste en cuir sur son dos osseux, le souffle chaud s'échappant de sa bouche glossée venant percuter le froid mordant de l'extérieur. A ses côtés, Tom, qui ne semblait ressentir aucun désagrément, marchait à pas rapides vers la rue principale, insensible au regard meurtrier que lui adressait le jeune brun.

En effet, braver les éléments déchaînés était une des conditions posées par Tom après avoir accepter de l'accompagner à cette exposition dont il ne connaissait rien, et qui l'obligeait à quitter le confort douillet de sa chambre, pour déambuler de longues heures au sein d'une multitude de salles peuplé de portrait abstraits. Mais de toute évidence, Bill n'était pas de son avis, poussant de petits soupirs et frottant exagérément les manches de sa veste pour simuler un froid polaire qui ne semblait pas atteindre le blond.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Tom se stoppa au milieu du trottoir et retira l'écharpe en tissu qu'il portait autour du cou, pour la tendre dans sa direction. « Tiens, prends ça ». Oubliant momentanément de feindre l'hypothermie, Bill jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écharpe et fronça son petit nez rosi. Elle n'allait de toute évidence pas avec sa tenue, mais le geste en lui-même le toucha, et il n'osa pas refuser l'offre de Tom pour un prétexte aussi puéril. De plus, il commençait à avoir réellement froid, ses doigts tremblant au fond de ses poches.

Il fit donc tourner délicatement l'étoffe autour de son cou, écarquillant les yeux en humant le mélange d'after-shave et de parfum qui s'était imprimé dans le tissu. Il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de Tom, une odeur qu'il avait déjà pût sentir lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui pour lui donner quelques instructions avant que Stephen ne commence à l'aveugler sous les flashs de son appareil. Inconsciemment, ce mélange le rassurait, et il murmura un vague 'merci' avant de continuer d'avancer, calquant sa démarche sur celle, plus chaloupée, du blond.

Il n'émit cependant plus aucune plainte jusqu'à leur arrivée devant l'entrée du Museum of Fine Arts.

[…]

A l'intérieur du tunnel de lumière reliant les deux annexes du musée, Bill consentit enfin à laisser Tom le photographier. Celui-ci se baladait depuis le début de la visite avec son numérique autour du cou, cherchant à prendre une photo de Bill à côté d'une statue ou d'une autre œuvre contemporaine, mais le jeune homme déjouait habilement la moindre de ses tentatives, se cachant derrière ses lunettes mouches aux verres aussi sombres, qu'épais.

Il estimait que cette journée était sa journée de repos, et il ne voulait pas avoir à jouer la comédie devant un objectif, 'Surtout avec cette écharpe autour du cou', lui avait t'il précisé en riant. S'offusquant à moitié, Tom n'avait pas lâché prise et avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de lui laisser quelques minutes pour photographier son sourire timide, à l'intérieur de cette œuvre réalisé par un artiste au nom imprononçable, déserté par les visiteurs à cette heure de la journée.

Il s'était alors étonné de la gêne inhabituel du jeune brun, pourtant habitué à être shooté à tout instant. En effet, à travers son petit écran, il pouvait voir les joues de Bill rougir alors qu'il baissait ses lunettes, les coinçant dans l'encolure de son T-shirt, avant de poser maladroitement ses mains fines sur ses hanches, lui lançant un regard faussement désinvolte. « Hey détends toi, je ne suis pas le photographe de Cosmopolitan, tu sais ». Bill haussa un sourcil, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son buste, avant de lui tirer mutinement la langue.

Tom déclencha alors le flash, son ventre se retournant en apercevant la petite bille en métal briller sous les faibles rayons de soleil qui filtrait à travers la paroi transparente. « Je ne suis pas stressé. Et montre moi cette photo ! Tom ! ». Mais le jeune blond avait déjà rangé son appareil, se délectant de la mine déconfite de Bill. « Je croyais que jouer au modèle ne t'intéressais pas aujourd'hui ? ». Bill émit un gémissement de frustration, levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu es insupportable ». Adorablement insupportable.

[…]

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la dernière salle de peinture, le musée était sur le point de fermer, le gardien attendant visiblement leur départ pour verrouiller l'imposante porte d'entrée. Partageant un regard complice, ils s'excusèrent et dévalèrent les marches en béton, s'arrêtant essoufflés, devant l'arrêt de taxi le plus proche. Bill avait finalement eu gain de cause, et Tom était secrètement ravie de ne pas avoir à faire le chemin du retour à pied.

Durant toute la durée de la visite, l'enthousiasme de Bill avait mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve, et ses jambes courbaturées semblaient vouloir lui rappeler les kilomètres de couloir qu'il avait dût parcourir, sur les talons du jeune homme infatigable. Aucun tableau n'avait échappé à son œil avisé, et il l'avait abreuvé de commentaires et de références qui lui avaient totalement échappés, son manque de culture sur le sujet lui paraissant alors être un handicap impressionnant.

Mais malgré son désarroi croissant, il avait aimé apercevoir cette étincelle de passion traverser les pupilles chocolatées du jeune brun, leurs donnant un éclat qui lui était jusqu'alors totalement inconnu. Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait découvrir chaque jour une autre des multiples facettes de Bill, et cette perspective le réjouissait intérieurement, car c'était tout ce qu'il recherchait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à Boston. Apprendre à la comprendre, pour un jour, peut être, pouvoir l'apprivoiser.

[…]

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la façade illuminée du palace, et Tom glissa un billet au chauffeur avant d'ouvrir la portière. Mais son geste fut arrêté par la main de Bill, qui lui agrippa l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner. Il se mordillait la lèvre et Tom ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer son écharpe sur son cou si gracile, qu'il pouvait voir vibrer alors qu'il lui chuchotait ces quelques mots. « Je vais aller directement à ce dîner…Un ami de Mark nous a invité la semaine dernière ».

« Oh…hum d'accord ». Tom ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement désappointé, même si ce sentiment était ridicule. Bien sûr, sa soirée était prise, comme la plupart du temps, et il balaya rapidement la possibilité de l'inviter à voir un DVD dans sa chambre, possibilité qui avait germé dans son esprit durant le trajet. Le fait que Mark lui ait accordé un après midi était déjà un petit miracle, il ne fallait pas trop espérer. « Je…on se voit demain ok ? ». Tom acquiesça lentement, tentant de lui rendre son sourire chaleureux, sans succès.

[…]

La soirée fut interminable, et Bill ne pût refermer la porte de sa chambre qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Il n'avait accepté cette invitation que par pure politesse, ne connaissant aucune des personnes présentes à ce dîner. Et même s'il était à présent habitué à ce genre de réception, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y amuser.

La lune éclairait faiblement ses draps blancs, et il retira rapidement ses lunettes, avant de se blottir contre le matelas moelleux. Il écouta les pulsations se son cœur briser le silence de la pièce, et tapota légèrement les couvertures du bout des doigts. Il remarqua alors qu'il portait toujours l'écharpe de Tom, et porta le tissu à son nez pour en respirer la fragrance délicate. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, et se retourna, portant la main à la poche arrière de son jean pour se saisir de son portable.

'Un appel en absence'. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre le petit appareil, et son souffle se coupa. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du prénom inscrit sur l'écran illuminé, un prénom qu'il avait si souvent prononcer, avant. Quelques lettres qui le ramenaient malgré lui, dans un passé qu'il avait tenté de mettre de côté durant toutes ces semaines. Sans succès, de toute évidence. Son doigt glissa contre la touche, et il entendit les tonalités résonner contre son oreiller, comme un dernier avertissement.

« Bill ? ». Il ferma les yeux, se mordant fortement les joues, laissant les souvenirs l'envelopper. « Je…je t'avais promis de ne pas t'appeler, mais…je suis désolé ». Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fraîches, et il savait qu'Enzo pouvait le deviner. « Je ne t'en veux pas ». Et cela était vrai, il ne pouvait pas exprimer une quelconque rancune, pas ce soir. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter sa voix grave, si familière, qui lui murmurait des mots insensés. Il ôta lentement l'écharpe de Tom, et la laisser glisser sur la moquette immaculée.


	15. Chapter 15

Une brise légère vint effleurer sa joue, faisant voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux fins, qu'il captura rapidement entre ses dents, tâchant de maîtriser les effets du vent qui s'abattait sur cette petite plage de Floride. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde, qui sous les instructions de Stephen posa sa main sur son épaule, avec une certaine hésitation. Le photoshoot durait depuis un peu plus de quatre heures, et Bill espérait que si elle se montrait un peu plus coopérative, les choses iraient sans doute plus vite.

Il lui adressa alors un sourire encourageant avant de reporter son entière attention sur l'objectif du photographe, laissant ses cheveux voler librement autour de ses épaules. A l'arrière plan, il aperçut Tom, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux, sans doute en train de regarder les clichées précédents, et tenta d'attirer son attention, en vain. Stephen tournait autour d'eux, posant quelques fois un genou dans le sable chaud, et il retrouva rapidement son air impassible. Tom attendrait.

[...]

Assis sur la banquette arrière du fourgon contenant le matériel photo, Bill croqua mollement dans une pomme verte. Blotti dans le siège du conducteur, Tom l'observait manger, laissant son sandwich intact tâcher son short de plage. « **Alors, tu en penses quoi de cette fille ?** ». Bill haussa les épaules et reposa sa pomme pour mieux ouvrir une petite canette de soda light. « **Elle est encore jeune, elle apprendra **». « **Comme toi **». Le brun haussa un sourcil perplexe, et Tom se racla la gorge. « **Tu as débuté assez tôt non ?** ».

« **En effet **». Il se demanda alors comment diable Tom était au courant de cela. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir, un jour, abordé le sujet avec lui. « **Un casting sauvage. Je n'étais pas encore majeur **». Il but une gorgée tiède de soda et appuya son front contre la vitre, murmurant : « **Et sans doute bien trop immature pour faire face à tout cela** ». Tom retint son souffle, patientant quelque peu avant de poser la question qui le démangeait depuis déjà un certain temps. « **Tu as déjà eu des regrets, concernant cette époque ? **».

Bill n'hésita guère avant de répondre, et Tom devina qu'il s'agissait là d'une question auquel il avait dût déjà réfléchir de nombreuses fois. « **J'ai aujourd'hui tout ce que je désire, me plaindre de mon statut serait totalement déplacé** ». Il soupira, fixant ses pupilles dans celles du jeune blond. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, et Tom pouvait sentir la colère qu'il nourrissait envers certaines personnes, mais surtout, envers lui-même. « **Mais je ne peux nier que, dans le passé, certains éléments ont échappés à mon contrôle **».

Il détourna les yeux et Tom comprit que la discussion était close. Il se décida alors à mordre dans son sandwich au poulet, la mayonnaise débordant sur son menton imberbe.

[...]

Appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, Bill inhala une deuxième bouffée de cigarette, laissant les cendres encore brûlantes, mourir sur le tapis en lin de la chambre. Dans moins d'une heure, il lui faudrait rejoindre le reste du groupe dans la salle de restaurant pour fêter comme il se devait, l'anniversaire de Luke. Kate avait acheté leur cadeau commun la veille, mais il ne savait même pas ce dont il s'agissait. Il le découvrirait en même temps que le principal intéressé.

Il entendit alors la sonnerie bruyante de son portable et décrocha sans vérifier l'identité de son interlocuteur, une inexplicable appréhension au creux du ventre. Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'Enzo l'avait appelé, profitant d'un décalage horaire qui lui était favorable. Leur discussion avait été plus simple à mettre en place qu'il ne l'avait espéré, les sujets délicats n'ayant pas été réellement abordés. Il se sentait tellement lasse de toute cette situation, et il était si tard. Enzo n'avait pas insisté.

Bien sûr il savait qu'ils devraient en parler, un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en sentait tout simplement incapable. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps, une semaine avant qu'ils n'arrivent à New York pour la dernière étape de ce marathon à travers les Etats-Unis. Une semaine avant qu'Enzo ne le rejoigne pour effectuer son voyage retour avec lui. Mais au fond, il savait que ce come-back en Europe allait être plus difficile à gérer qu'il n'y paraissait.

Certaines choses sont trop fragiles pour être ramenés dans une valise griffée.

[...]

La blanche lumière des néons, si semblables à celle qui illuminait autrefois son visage à l'approche des podiums, semblait à présent l'aveugler. Si les sentiments peuvent évoluer, la capacité de résistance d'une personne peut également s'effilocher. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à fuir les spots, laissant la lumière des projecteurs brûler ses rétines trop sensibles, incendier sa peau si pâle. La fête battait son plein, et il aperçut Mark faire un signe bref au serveur. Il était bientôt minuit, le glaçage du gâteau survivrait t'il à la chaleur étouffante des nuits de Miami ?

Les bougies éclairèrent doucement les abords de la table, laissant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait voir les visages familiers entourer le sourire fade de Luke. Les chaises grincèrent sur le parquet et il tenta d'échapper aux chuchotements indiscrets des convives, dont les regards insistants étaient dirigés vers les mains tremblantes du serveur, qui tentait de poser son lourd plateau sur la table surchargé de verres en cristal, luttant pour ne pas ployer sous le poids de sa mission.

Il vit alors deux mains qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, attraper discrètement le bord du plateau, le poussant délicatement contre la nappe blanche tachée de vin. Un silence s'installa et Luke fronça les sourcils avant de souffler bruyamment sur les bougies de cire qui déjà, commençaient à se consumer sur le nappage en chocolat. Les exclamations fusèrent, et les flashs timides de quelques portables se déclenchèrent. On déposa des parts de gâteau dans les assiettes, mais il savait que tout cela n'était que gâchis.

Qui oserait toucher à une telle quantité de glucose devant témoins ?

Il détourna alors les yeux et fixa son regard sur Tom, qui s'était rassit sur une chaise abandonné, une coupe de champagne aux lèvres. Il s'avança furtivement, mais au moment de s'asseoir à ses côtés, les bracelets colorés de ses poignets bronzés, effleurèrent ses propres breloques en argent massif. Un léger tintement se fit entendre, et il apprécia ce son, comme il avait apprit à aimer leurs contrastes, toutes ces petites différences qui chez eux, s'accordaient en parfaite harmonie.

Un bref regard suffit alors à convaincre Tom de le suivre à l'extérieur, une assiette en porcelaine dans les mains.

[...]

Le sable tiède glissait entre ses orteils et il s'amusa à le saisir à pleine main, comme pour retenir les secondes qui s'égrenaient, l'amenant à chaque instant un peu plus près de cette finalité redoutée. Un morceau de gâteau en suspension devant sa bouche depuis plusieurs minutes, Tom se délectait de la moindre sonorité de sa voix, s'amusant de son rire en cascade et de ses petits cris d'indignation devant le vue de sa french manucure bousillé par les grains de sable rugueux.

« **Bon sang ! **». Vaincu, il s'allongea de tout son long sur la plage déserte, tournant légèrement la tête pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel avec Tom, qui refermait sa bouche sur la fourchette en argent. Au loin, il pouvait encore entendre quelques bribes de conversation, mais il ne bougea pas, profitant de cette sérénité qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait d'eux pour mieux se rapprocher de lui. Ces moments volés où il pouvait simplement être lui-même.

Tom reposa alors l'assiette sur le sol, lui lançant quelques regards hésitants. Ses lèvres mouillées s'ouvrirent et il laissa ses pupilles s'accrocher au ciel d'encre, alors que sa main effleurait brièvement celle du jeune brun. Il sentit alors la paume chaude de Bill se refermer sur la sienne, et ses traits crispés s'apaisèrent lentement. Les murmures autour d'eux s'effacèrent, et ils n'entendirent plus que le bruit calme de leurs respirations, qui se mêlaient aux battements de leurs cœurs enfin entiers.

[...]

« **Juste une chanson Tom, s'il te plaît !! **».

Les pupilles de Bill s'assombrirent et Tom essaya de chasser cette tension dans son ventre. Les rideaux blancs de sa chambre voletaient contre les vitres, dont seule une petite lampe de chevet venait en éclairer le désordre. Assis sur la couverture, il posa précautionneusement sa guitare sur ses genoux, laissant ses doigts se frotter aux cordes sèches. Bill l'avait supplié de nombreuses fois de lui jouer une de ses compositions, mais il n'avait jamais cédé, dissimulant son malaise derrière une pudeur naturelle.

Mais ce soir, un goût amer d'alcool encore imprimé sur son palais, il se sentait prêt à laisser tomber le dernier rempart qu'il avait lui-même soigneusement érigé entre eux. Peut être Bill s'ennuierait t'il à l'écoute des première notes, peut être penserait t'il qu'il n'avait aucun talent. Et peut être même aurait t'il raison. Chassant ses dernières réflexions, il se concentra sur son médiator et laissa la musique l'entraîner.

Les paupières désespérément closes, il s'appliqua, se remémorant la composition de cette chanson qui n'avait pas encore de titre. Quelques paroles s'étaient imposées d'elles même dans son esprit, mais il les avaient rapidement chassés, se moquant de sa naïveté. Son pied frappait la moquette à un rythme soutenu, mais il pouvait encore sentir les fausses notes s'échapper du bois, comme Bill pouvait les entendre.

La mélodie même, ne lui était plus familière. Peut être ne lui appartenait t'elle plus à présent, maintenant que la personne pour laquelle il l'avait écrite, était là, assis en tailleur, en train de l'écouter. Il mordit violemment dans son piercing et laissa le goût du sang se répandre sur sa langue engourdie. Les derniers s'accord s'envolèrent, et il détacha lentement la guitare de son torse, gardant les yeux fermés.

Il commençait à douter que Bill soit resté dans la pièce, lorsqu'un bruit de draps froissés de se fit entendre. Il sentit alors une main se glisser tendrement autour de son poignet, l'obligeant à reposer sa précieuse guitare. Il le vit alors, agenouillé devant lui, ses yeux mi-clos, plongés dans les siens. Quelques paillettes s'étaient égarées au coin de ses yeux et Tom ne pût résister à la tentation de plonger son nez dans ses cheveux ébène, se shootant à l'odeur entêtante de son shampooing à la vanille.

Les ongles de Bill s'enfoncèrent alors dans sa peau, et il laissa ses lèvres dévier contre son cou, se stoppant à quelques centimètres de sa peau parfumée. Le souffle saccadé du brun se répercuta contre son oreille et il se reculait légèrement lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder. Des pupilles étincelantes le fixèrent quelques instants, avant de disparaître sous une nuée de cils alourdis de mascara. Il sentit alors ses lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent sur les siennes, dans un baiser bref mais exigeant. Un baiser à son image.

______________________________________________________________________________

Merci pour vos reviews :-)

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue, je posterais ca le week-end prochain, si tout va bien !


	16. Chapter 16

Les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur le dos tendu de Tom, et il baissa les yeux sur ses santiags argentées. Le temps s'était joué de lui et il ne supportait plus les ombres présentes au fond des pupilles du jeune blond. Mais encore une fois, tout cela était son œuvre, et il ne pouvait que serrer les poings, pour tenter de faire partir cette angoisse sourde, qui comprimait ses poumons, le laissant nauséeux au milieu du hall d'entrée de cet hôtel New-Yorkais.

[...]

Les séquences floues défilaient sur l'écran plat, mais son esprit embrumé refusait de retenir la moindre image. Comme sa raison l'avait empêché de retenir Tom auprès de lui. Les paumes moites et le visage crispé, il tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser cette sensation douce-amère, qui s'était installé au creux de son ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette soirée. Un vrai gâchis de sentiments et de paroles, qu'il avait pourtant dût, au fil des jours, apprendre à contrôler.

Et s'il n'était pas sortit indemne de cette aventure, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été blessé. Il pouvait le constater chaque matin, en apercevant les traits tirés de Tom, lui faire face au petit déjeuner. La situation était intenable, et le silence qui s'installait entre eux, bien plus effrayant que la pire des disputes. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ou s'étaient apprêtés à vivre, il pouvait encore tenter de faire revenir les choses à l'état où il estimait qu'elles devaient l'être.

L'écran redevint noir et la porte claqua, faisant voler une flyer jaune vif abandonné.

[...]

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les allées de Central Park, soulevant ses cheveux fins. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa veste, plaquant son T-shirt pourpre contre sa peau encrée. La morsure du froid s'atténua et il osa poser son regard sur Tom, dont le profil s'offrait aux dernières lueurs de la journée. Mais la vue de ses pupilles dilatées, par un manque de sommeil évident, lui broya le cœur. Cette sortie expiatoire était inutile, il n'était plus excusable depuis longtemps.

Il s'assit finalement sur le rebord glacé d'un banc vert abandonné, et Tom se recroquevilla à côté de lui, enfonçant ses mains dans les larges poches de son pull en coton gris. Un silence, élément à présent familier de leur relation, s'installa de nouveau entre leurs deux corps immobiles. Et quand Tom murmura du bout des lèvres, un faible 'Alors ?', il sursauta violemment. Il n'avait plus entendu sa voix depuis si longtemps.

Il fit tourner ses lourdes bagues autour de ses doigts décharnés, retenant sa respiration tremblante. L'oxygène commençait à lui manquer, sa tête tournait, mais il se sentait si seul et tellement perdu. Le regard inquiet de Tom s'attarda alors sur son visage et sur sa nuque découverte. Après quelques secondes d'inertie, il consentit à respirer de nouveau une bouffée d'air frais, toussant pour chasser la chaleur brûlante de sa gorge irritée.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, et il se sentit irrésistiblement attiré vers l'arrière. Sa tête retomba dans son cou, et il s'enivra de son odeur si rassurante, qui calmait si bien les battements de son cœur affolé. Il laissa les souvenirs le submerger, et murmura un faible 'Pardon' au creux de son oreille, avant qu'une première larme ne roule le long de sa joue froide, laissant une trace humide sur l'encolure de son T-shirt.

La main hésitante de Tom retrouva la sienne et la serra doucement. Il comprenait son choix.

[...]

Les jours passèrent, et la dernière semaine à New York s'écoula bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Bientôt, il reprendrait l'avion pour Berlin, laissant derrière lui, une nouvelle campagne de publicité et quelques émotions perdues.

Pour l'instant, il se tenait seul à la table d'un petit restaurant de Soho. Et la personne qu'il attendait ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois les messages de son I-phone, avant de reposer son regard sur la nappe colorée. Tom aurait adoré. Un léger courant d'air froid pénétra soudain dans la salle, et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux écarquillés.

« **Surprise **». Sa voix grave et veloutée se répercuta contre les murs en brique de la salle, lui arrachant un frisson. Il agrippa ses poignets, l'obligeant à lui rendre la vue, pour mieux observer son magnifique visage s'éclairer lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Seuls ses cheveux redevenus aussi sombres que ses yeux, pouvaient témoigner de son absence dans sa vie, durant deux longs mois.

Il s'assit alors en face de lui, laissant glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules carrées. Ses fines lèvres rouge sang esquissèrent une moue délicieuse et Bill le laissa lui raconter tous les événements plus ou moins important auxquels il n'avait pas pût assister. Et combien il lui avait manqué. A cette remarque, son ventre se tordit. Il ne pouvait croire en sa propre lâcheté.

Mais lorsque les doigts d'Enzo se glissèrent entre les siens, et qu'il ne ressentit plus rien à part son propre dégoût pour lui-même, il comprit que sa fuite était enfin terminée.

[...]

La nuit plongeait Central Park dans une obscurité profonde, et le bruit furtif de leurs pas les mena inconsciemment devant le même banc abandonné. Il ne parlait plus depuis de longues minutes, et Bill pouvait ressentir la nervosité d'Enzo, les pulsations violentes de son rythme cardiaque. Il le connaissait si bien et cela, il ne pourrait jamais le regretter.

Au fond, il savait qu'Enzo aurait finit par faire des efforts, et que lui-même serait sans doute devenu moins exigeant, le temps aidant. Mais il savait également que ce genre de solution ne pouvait fonctionner éternellement, avant que tout ne se brise de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, définitivement. Et leur histoire, aussi imparfaite soit-elle, ne méritait pas une fin aussi amère.

Il vit alors Enzo s'arrêter devant lui, pour attraper délicatement son menton entre ses doigts fins. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le silence se prolongea. Ses genoux tremblaient, mais il refusait de reculer une nouvelle fois.

Finalement, Enzo consentit à relâcher son visage, et détourna les yeux en se mordant les joues. Il venait enfin de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

_______________________________________________

Ce chapitre est assez spécial, il n'est pas très "clair", mais c'est intentionnel. J'ouvre des pistes, à vous de mettre en place les derniers morceaux du puzzle ;-)

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette fiction jusqu'ici. Il ne manque plus qu'un épilogue, que je posterais sans doute la semaine prochaine !


	17. Epilogue

Il courait, ses pieds martelant les trottoirs sales de New York. Le vent fouettait son visage parfaitement maquillé, embuant ses pupilles sombres. Il contournait les passants, évitait les bouches de métro, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Ils en avaient déjà perdus tellement. Son estomac se resserra et il esquissa un sourire éblouissant, perdu au milieu de la foule nocturne de la 5ème avenue. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette sensation, mais qu'importe. Elle le rendait tellement heureux.

[...]

Un vigile posté devant la porte d'entrée le dévisagea gravement, et le cœur battant, il lui tendit le flyer jaune vif, enfonçant ses longs oncles dans son épaisse main rêche. Le vigile fronça les sourcils quelques instants, avant d'abaisser lentement le cordon de sécurité, jetant un regard appréciateur à sa tenue. Mais Bill ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, marchant à pas pressé dans le long couloir sombre. Son front était humide et une mèche de ses cheveux sombres lui tombait dans les yeux.

Il pouvait à peine respirer.

Mais en arrivant devant la porte métallique, il ralentit l'allure, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement à quelques mètres devant elle. Son enthousiasme débordant s'atténua, et une pointe d'inquiétude fit son apparition. Il se sentait soudain ridicule. Ridicule mais remplie d'espoir, et il savait qu'il s'agissait là, du plus important. Il avait tant apprit de lui et il lui restait tellement à découvrir. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée et poussa brusquement la porte.

[...]

Un faisceau de lumière bleuté éclairait la petite scène sur laquelle se trouvait un tabouret en cuir ainsi qu'un micro noir, étincelant sous les projecteurs. Il s'avança vers les premiers rangs et s'agrippa fermement à la barrière de sécurité, enroulant ses mains autour de la barre de fer glacé. La foule était parsemée, mais la salle semblait presque remplie. Inexplicablement, un sentiment de fierté s'empara de lui. Ils étaient tous venus ici, pour lui. Uniquement pour lui.

C'est alors que les murmures de la salle se transformèrent en grondement et il se rendit compte que la pièce était à présent plongée dans le noir. Il vit alors une ombre familière passer furtivement à moins d'un mètre de lui, pour se positionner adroitement sur le tabouret. Et lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, son cœur explosa littéralement. Il lui semblait tellement différent, le sourire aux lèvres et sa guitare sèche entre les mains. Tellement plus serein et plus apaisé.

Il salua chaleureusement le public, mais son regard ne croisa pas celui du jeune brun, qui se trouvait sur un des côtés de la scène. Les exclamations de la foule s'apaisèrent alors quelques minutes, et il en profita pour annoncer le premier titre. « **Une nouvelle chanson, très spéciale pour moi **». Un sourire mélancolique prit possession de ses lèvres charnues et il commença à jouer les premiers accords, gardant le visage baissé, ses dreadlocks glissant le long de ses épaules.

Avant même d'entendre la première note, Bill savait. Cette mélodie, c'était la sienne. Cette chanson lui était destinée. La voix grave de Tom s'éleva alors dans l'air enfumé de la pièce, et l'écoute du premier couplet lui coupa le souffle. Il ferma alors doucement les paupières, cherchant à retenir cet instant si parfait. Mais lorsqu'à la fin du morceau, il réouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir deux prunelles sombres le contempler, une expression stupéfaite sur son adorable visage.

Le temps se figea, et il sentit ses jambes faiblirent pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. Pourtant il ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Tom. Il devait comprendre, il devait lui faire comprendre. Il ne voulait plus jamais risquer de le perdre. Ses lèvres glossées murmurèrent alors deux mots, qui s'envolèrent lentement, pour venir se déposer timidement dans le cœur du guitariste. Pour toujours, espéraient-ils.

_N'as-tu pas comprit l'évidence Tom ?_

_______________________________________________________________

Finalement, je poste l'épilogue en même temps, histoire de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps !!

Encore merci à tout ceux qui ont commentés cette fiction, qui l'ont aimé et qui m'ont donné le courage de la terminer 33


End file.
